Mission de Haut Vol
by Nebuleuse3
Summary: Quand Vold... Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, donne pour mission à Draco Malfoy de gagner Harry Potter à leur cause par Tout les moyens, Draco ne s'attendait pas a en apprendre autant sur lui et sur l'Amour.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur:** Nébuleuse3

**Disclamer:** Tout appartient à JKR,

**Rating:** M (oulalalala c'est chaud et explicite tout ça!)

**Avertissement: **Harry et Draco étant tout les deux des hommes et

**Pairing: **Drarry of course!

**Bonne lectuure!**

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

Lucius Malefoy attendait, anxieux, dans son salon. Il était tard, le feu crépitait encore dans l'âtre noir et Malefoy était de plus en plus tendu. Quant soudain les flammes de la cheminée devinrent vertes et le Seigneur des Ténèbres en sortit. Son crâne luisait avec les flammes et les yeux en fentes rougeoyantes, fixèrent aussi tôt Malefoy.

- Maitre, s'inclina précipitamment Lucius Malefoy.

- Suffit ! ordonna Voldemort d'un geste de la main.

Malefoy se redressa aussi sec.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre…

- Tais-toi ! Comment oses-tu me parler, toi qui a si lamentablement gâché la mission que je t'avais confié au Ministère ?

Malefoy sembla se ratatiner sur lui-même.

- J'ai cependant une nouvelle mission pour ta famille…

- Tout ce que vous voudrez Maître, souffla tendu l'homme aux longs cheveux blonds pâles.

- Pour ton fils, s'il réussit il remettra votre famille dans mes bonnes grâces, s'il échoue… je crois que tu sais déjà ce qui t'attendra Lucius…

- Oui mon Maître, trembla Malefoy n'osant regarder directement le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Draco devra faire en sorte de nous allier Harry Potter…

Malefoy poussa une exclama de surprise, puis se reprit rapidement.

- Maître, osa-t-il, c'est une mission très difficile que vous allez confier à un jeune garçon, très jeune même…

- Tu doutes de ton fils Lucius ? s'amusa Voldemort.

- Non pas du tout, mais je voulais être sûr que…

- Alors tu remets en doutes mes choix ?

- Pas du tout, pas du tout… Puis-je savoir si vous donnez une date butoir à Draco ?

- Il a jusqu'en juin prochain…

- Cela ne lui laisse que dix mois…

- Tu as raison c'est bien trop long, mars alors !

Malefoy se mordit la langue, il aurait mieux valu qu'il se taise.

- Nous sommes donc bien d'accord ? Draco devra mettre Potter dans notre camp avant fin mars, il pourra user de tout les moyens qu'il veut, je m'en fiche, je veux Potter !

- Bien Maître, dit Malefoy terrifié.

Les flammes vertes réapparurent et Voldemort disparut dans un tourbillon. Malefoy savait que Draco n'y parviendrait pas, tout était perdu !

C'était le matin du premier septembre. Le quai qui longeait le Poudlard express était bondé. L'agitation était général, tout le monde se saluait, des amis se serraient dans les bras après de longues vacances de séparations, des premières années s'inquiétaient de tout, les parents souriaient, d'autres pleuraient à l'idée de laisser partir leur enfant durant si longtemps. Parmi cette joyeux pagaille trois personnes pourtant ne bougeaient pas, ou si peu.

Impassible la famille Malefoy se faisait des au revoir glaciales, tendues. Lucius qui devait toujours se faire passer pour un résident de la prison des Sorciers, s'était rendu invisible aux yeux des autres sorciers, seuls ceux de son sang pouvait le voir.

- Draco n'oublis pas ta mission, notre sort en dépends…

- Bonne année mon fils, murmura Narcissa l'angoisse dans sa voix augmentait à chaque mots.

- Draco, as-tu bien compris ? Le Maître te demande beaucoup, mais tu peux le faire…

- On a confiance en toi, ton père et moi sommes fiers de ce que tu vas accomplir…

- Tous les moyens sont bons pour y parvenir Draco !

- Nous t'aimons.

Le train siffla annonçant le départ, Draco dont il n'avait rien dit depuis des jours, sembla hésiter au son du train. Il prit sa valise la hissa dans le train, claqua la porte du wagon et ne se retourna pas pour saluer ses parents alors que le train quittait la gare. Il demeura silencieux, immobile un long moment, puis devant les regards interrogateurs de tous ceux qui passaient devant lui il finit par s'animer et prendre le chemin des compartiments. Il trainait derrière lui sa lourde valise, encombrée d'objets, de livres, de plumes, d'encres et de vêtements… Son balais lui serait directement envoyé à l'école.

Depuis déjà six jours il avait pensé la situation, retourné tout les événements dans sa tête, cherché un angle d'attaque. Il avait pour cible improbable Potter, il fallait en faire un allier du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Draco avait pensé à l'ensorceler, à lui faire boire une potion… mais il songeait maintenant à en faire un « ami ». Il devait s'attirer l'amitié de Potter le balafré ! Il allait devoir se faire pardonner ses quatre années précédentes ne huit mois ! Draco ne croyais pas aux miracles, pourtant là, il lui en fallait bien un !

Le début de son plan consistait à apparaitre aux yeux de Potter malheureux, mal aimé, a lui faire croire que sous ses allures d'homme infaillible il avait un cœur sensible… Malefoy serait prêt à toi pour réussir ! TOUT ! Il en allait de sa vie, de celle de ces parents et de son honneur… Dut-il passer pour un faible aux yeux des autres, du moins pendant un temps…

Alors que ses pensées cheminaient laborieusement sous ses cheveux parfaitement lissés, il arrivait prés son but : le compartiment de Potter.

Il y jeta un bref coup d'œil, le maudit roux n'était pas là, la Sang de Bourbe non plus, c'était déjà ça. Mais il y avait cette loufoca et Neville. Qui a dit qu'il lui serrait facile d'approcher Potter seul ?

Il passa à la première phase de son plan. Il défit ses cheveux, dénoua légèrement sa cravate et passa sa valise devant lui puis attendit que quelqu'un passe devant le compartiment, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps, deux filles de troisième année arrivaient face à lui. D'un pas déterminé il avant vers elle et au moins ou ils se croisèrent, juste devant la porte vitrée du compartiment de Potter, Malefoy fit semblant de trébucher et d'ouvrir sa valise.

Il tomba volontairement à la renverse et tout le contenu de sa valise se déversa avec fracas dans le couloir. Les deux filles s'en allèrent en pouffant de rire, tandis que toutes les portes des différents compartiment voisins s'ouvraient pour voir ce qui s'était passé. Harry n'y dérogea pas.

- Malefoy ?

Draco essaya de se relever sur son monticule d'affaire, il essayait d'avoir l'air pataud, honteux. Harry le regarda d'un air soupçonneux, puis amusé, Luna qui était assise derrière lui souriait comme absente, Neuville ne savait pas s'il pouvait rire ou non.

- Ces filles, elles m'ont…, Tenta de s'expliquer Malefoy tout en essayant de remettre tant bien que mal ses affaires dans sa lourdes valises.

- Ouais, j'ai vu, commenta Harry.

Draco jeta un regard autour de lui et lança un regard noir, immédiatement toutes les têtes qui l'observaient en se retenant de rirent rentrèrent précipitamment dans leurs compartiment.

- Je suppose que tu ne veux pas d'aide ?

- Enfaite… si, j'aimerai assez que tu m'aides.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, Malefoy son grand ennemis, acceptait son aide ! Trop surprit pour réfléchir Harry se pencha pour l'aider à ranger ses habits dans la male.

- Je n'arrive pas à trouver mes amis, souffla Draco mimant une voix triste. Tu ne les aurais pas vu ?

- Non, et c'est tant mieux…

Harry ramassait à présent les chaussettes de Draco, pour lui c'était comme si il touchait des objets inpenssable : Malefoy portait bien des chaussettes, comme tout le monde !

- Je ne les trouve nul part… a croire qu'ils me fuient tous…

- Pourquoi ils te fuiraient ?

- … Pour… enfin tu sais… ce que mon père… au Ministère…

- Oh…

Harry se rappela cette fameuse soirée au Ministère, comment il avait perdu son parrain, comment Voldemort était arrivé et avait tenté de tuer Harry…

- Et ils te fuient car ton père a…

- Lamentablement échoué, finit Draco en bourrant violemment sa male avec des vieux grimoires.

- Chacun son point de vue, dit alors Harry en se redressant brusquement.

- C'est ce qu'ils pensent, pas moi… Mon père est enfermé à Azkaban maintenant, je ne le reverrais probablement plus, mentit Draco avec un sanglot dans la voix. Je sais bien qu'il n'aurait pas du, que… c'était une chose terrible de… mais je… Doit-on condamner un fils pour les exactions de son père ?

Harry prit le temps de réfléchir.

- Je ne sais pas… sans doute pas. Et tes amis ne te donnent pas le bénéfice du doute ?

- Pas le moins du monde on dirait…

Harry continua d'aider Draco. Harry n'avait jamais vu son ennemis dans un tel état de solitude, et presque d'humiliation. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de tout ça. C'était tellement inattendu comme situation qu'il n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Maintenant il rangeait les sous vêtement de Draco. Si un jour, il aurait put ne serais-ce qu'imaginer cela, il aurait sans doute préférer se jeter de la tour des Serdaigle que d'exécuter cette tâche !

- Voilà, tout est rangé, dit Harry en bouclant la male.

- Merci Potter, dit Draco en se redressant.

- Heu… de rien… bon ben, salut…

Harry retourna s'assoir dans son compartiment et Draco continua sa route. Décidemment son plan marchait à merveille !

Deux semaines plus tard, alors que Harry se rendait aux essais de Quidditch pour sa nouvelle future équipe, Draco qui s'était préparé avec Crabbe et Goyle , se retourna vers eux. Ils étaient cachés depuis vingt minutes déjà, et les deux comparses de Malefoy commençaient a en avoir assez d'attendre caché au détour du chemin qui menait au stade.

- Allez-y cognez ! Et cognez fort ! Je veux pas que Potter s'imagine qu'on fait semblant !

- D'accord, dirent en cœur les deux brutes dans un sourire malsain.

Alors les deux molosse de Serpentard frappèrent Malefoy violement au visage et dans le ventre. Draco, qui ne s'était pas attendu à autant d'enthousiasme de leur par, tomba directement à genoux, il sentit sur les poings fracassants de ses amis sa lèvres supérieure éclater, ses cotes de droites craquer. Du sang coulait de son crâne, allant dans ses yeux et pénétrant sous ses habits.

- HEY VOUS ! cria Harry en accourant.

Crabbe et Goyle s'enfuirent avant que Harry n'ait eut le temps de les arrêter ou de leur lancer un maléfice. Il se précipita vers Malefoy, rangea sa baguette dans sa poche et essaya de voir sous tout ce sang si Malefoy était encore conscient.

- Malefoy ! Malefoy ! Tu m'entends ?

Bien sûr que Malefoy entendait Harry, mais il voulait jouer les inconscient pour rendre son cas encore plus grave aux yeux de Potter. Aussi il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, même si sa position était une torture en soi et que chaque endroit ou Crabbe et Goyle avaient frappé était mille fois plus douloureux que tout ce qu'il aurait put penser.

- AU SECOURS ! A L'AIDE ! hurla Harry cherchant du secours aux alentours, ce qu'il ne trouva pas.

Harry saisit alors Draco dans ses bras, il était précautionneux et fit bien attention à ne pas lui infliger plus de douleurs qu'il n'en ressentait déjà. Draco apprécia l'effort, il aurait été à sa place, il aurait regardé Potter se vider de son sang et aurait même jeté un peu de sel sur les plaies histoire de rire un peu plus ! Mais Harry ne ferait jamais ça, il avait trop bon cœur… Draco le savait, il attaquait sur cette « faiblesse » là !

Harry courait à présent vers le château, même si Malefoy était un poids pour lui, il ne ralentissait pourtant pas. Le sang du blond se déversait en quantité sur les habits et les mains de Harry, les rendant poisseux, les doigts de Harry glissaient sur le corps de Draco et il peinait de plus en plus à avancer. Malgré toute la douleur terrible qu'il ressentait, Draco souriait en lui-même. Il sentait le cœur de Potter battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, ça l'amusa de voir Potter se démener pour lui.

Draco avait la tête posée sur l'épaule gauche de Harry, il sentait son odeur, étrangement elle lui plut, Draco ne s'en formalisa pas, il avait toujours aimé les odeurs un peu masculin.

- Poussez-vous ! Pardon ! POUSSEZ VOUS ! hurlait Harry en traversant les couloirs du château.

- Potter qu'avez-vous fait ! rugit le professeur Rogue.

Draco du se retenir d'ouvrir les yeux, tant il mourrait d'envie de voir la scène qui se déroulait.

- C'était Crabbe et Goyle qui le…

- Vous, vous moquez de moi !

- Je jure non, ils l'ont battus et se sont enfuit à mon approche, je… il ne répond pas…

- Donnez le moi !

Draco changea de bras, il ne put retenir des gémissements de douleurs bien involontaires.

- Au moins il n'est pas mort ! aboya Rogue en courant ver l'infirmerie. POTTER SUIVEZ-MOI !

- Professeur j'ai entrainement et…

- POTTER !

Harry s'exécuta et continua sa course, plus rapidement cette fois, libéré du poids de Draco. Une fois à l'infirmerie madame Pomfresh, installa immédiatement Draco dans un lit dont elle ferma sèchement les rideaux. Rogue se tournant alors brusquement vers Harry et pointa droit sa baguette sous son menton.

- Potter, expliquez-vous, ordonna Rogue d'un ton qui ne laissait rien présager de bon.

- Comme je vous ai dis, Crabbe et Goyle le battait dans le parc et quand je suis arrivé ils ont fuis et…

- Monsieur Crabbe et Monsieur Goyle dites vous ? reprit Rogue avec un reniflement dédaigneux.

- Oui parfaitement je…

- Les deux amis de Monsieur Malefoy se seraient soudain retournés contre lui et vous le brave Potter l'avez simplement trouvé et amené ?

- Oui !

- Je ne vous crois pas, je vais vous dire, moi ce que je crois, je crois que comme d'habitude vous avez provoquer Monsieur Malefoy, puis vous l'avez attaqué avec Monsieur Weasley, votre acolyte de toujours et une fois le méfait commit, vous l'avez…

- Mais je ne vous mens pas _Professeur _! grinça Harry sentant la rage bouillonner.

Pendant ce temps Draco venait d'être mit entièrement nu, soigné et revêtu d'un pyjama rayé au couleur de sa maison. Madame Pomfresh sortit de derrière le rideau portant dans ses bras les vêtements couvert de sang de Draco.

- Cessez donc de crier ainsi ! Nous avons un blessé ici !

- … Potter suivez-moi dans le…

Avant même d'avoir eut le temps de pivoter vers la sortie Dumbledore entrait.

- Qu'est-ce que tout cela ?

- Professeur, commença Harry plein d'espoir d'être enfin comprit par quelqu'un, voilà ce qui s'est passé…

Harry raconta une fois de plus son histoire, puis Dumbledore se tourna vers Rogue, qui confirma la partie qui le concernait. Enfin madame Pomfresh fit l'état de Malefoy : « Deux cotes fêles, contusions profonde au crane, à la lèvre supérieur droite et de nombreux bleus sur tout le torse. » récita l'infirmière d'un ton monocorde, comme quelqu'un que toutes ces plaies n'affolait plus. Ensuite Rogue et Dumbledore sortirent pour tirer cette histoire au clair. Harry qui avait résolument raté son propre entrainement, décida d'aller voir Malefoy plus tôt que de descendre sur le terrain et de s'expliquer une fois de plus.

Draco était allongé sur le dos, un gros bandage sur le crane, la lèvre enflée, et le torse bandé aussi sous son pyjama. Harry tira une chaise vers lui et s'assit simplement prés de Draco, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire il lui prit la main. Draco à ce contact inattendu frémis légèrement, Harry le ressentit mais ne lâcha pas la main pour le moment. Il resta un long moment à le regarder, même s'il détestait Malefoy, il n'aurait jamais voulu lui infliger autant de souffrance… quoi que des fois Malefoy l'eut mérité ! Mais maintenant qu'il le voyait si fragile…

- Dégage Potter ! s'écria la voix fluette de Pansy.

Harry bondit sur le coté et lâcha la main de Draco, espérant que la serpentarde n'avait pas vu ce geste il rougit légèrement. Harry déguerpit alors sans demander son reste.

Bien que Draco souffrait les pires tourments physique qu'il n'eut jamais eut, il était heureux : son plan marchait ! Harry allait finir par avoir de l'affection pour lui… et une fois qu'il aurait suffisamment d'ascendant, il pourrait le manipuler sans crainte !

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**Reviews ? :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain, alors que Draco constatait avec amertume que sa lèvre était toujours enflé, Harry entra.

- Bonjour, dit Harry qui n'avait jamais été très fort pour les entrées en matière.

- Salut, fit le plus pitoyablement possible Draco.

- Je venais voir comment tu allais Malefoy…

- Alors, j'ai l'air d'aller comment ?

- Je dirais que c'est mieux qu'hier… tu souffres encore beaucoup ?

- Un peu…

Draco souffrait comme jamais, mais même dans son plan il ne voulait pas trop avoir l'air faible.

- Je t'ai apporté ça, j'ai cru comprendre que… enfin tu aimais bien.

Harry tendit à Draco des revues de sorciers.

- Merci…

- Oh, c'est pas grand-chose, fit timidement Harry.

- Merci pour hier aussi… si tu ne les avais pas arrêté… tu n'as pas eu trop d'ennuis quand même ?

- Non, non… bon je repasserai plus tard… salut, dit Harry en reculant doucement vers la porte.

- Salut, dit Draco en renfonçant son crâne douloureux dans l'oreiller.

Harry partit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Il était juste venu s'assurer que Malefoy allait mieux que la veille. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le matin même il avait eut le sentiment qu'il lui fallait aller voir Malefoy. Comme s'il eut été un « ami »… Etrange idée que celle-là ! Il se promit cependant de retourner le voir le soir même, comme s'il se sentait concerné par ce qu'il lui été arrivé !

Durant la journée Draco reçu un peu de visite, évidemment l'agaçante Pansy était venu, le professeur Rogue aussi était venu, lui pour vérifier si Draco ne désirait pas accuser Potter de son agression, le directeur fit aussi une brève apparition, madame Pomfresh quant à elle resta quasiment toute la journée prés de lui (ce dont il se serait volontiers passé !). Il était presque vingt heure du soir quand Harry fit une nouvelle entrée dans l'infirmerie. Il se fit légèrement réprimandé par l'infirmière qui jugeait l'heure trop tardive pour des visites, mais finit par céder.

- Bonsoir, dit Harry en s'asseyant prés de Draco.

- Bonsoir, répondit Draco avec un sourire affable.

- Bonne journée ?

- … excellente, comme tu peux te le figurer, dit Draco d'un ton aigre.

- Désolé, oui, tu as du t'ennuyer…

- La nourriture, c'est le pire ! Madame Pomfresh refuse que je mange de la tarte au potiron sous prétexte qu'il faudrait la marcher avec vigueur et que dans mon état ce n'est pas conseillé !

Harry sourit, cette phrase, il aurait très bien pu l'entendre prononcée par Ron, finalement, pensa-t-il, Draco n'était peut-être pas très différent de ses amis… l'avait-il jugé un peu trop vite ?

- En tout les cas merci pour la lecture… Je me suis un peu occupé.

- Tu sors quand ?

- Pas avant une semaine, mes cotes sont encore trop fragiles…

- Crabbe et Goyle, pourquoi ils t'ont fait ça ? Ils t'ont toujours vénéré ces deux gorilles… ups pardon, je ne voulais pas dire ça de tes « amis ».

- … gorilles, c'est comme ça que tu les surnomme ? t moi j'ai le droit à quoi ? Banane ? Têtard ? Fils à papa ?

- La fouine, avoua Harry un peu honteux.

- Toi c'est le balafré, alors comme ça on est quitte…

Harry sourit, Draco essaya mais sa lèvre lui fit trop mal.

- La fouine, répéta pensif Draco, c'est en rapport à la fois ou le professeur…

- Oui, c'est bien cette fois là… Tu étais devenu une charmante petit bestiole poilue !

- Et je suis réapparu nu, se souvint Draco avec froideur.

- En effet, fit Harry se remémorant la scène.

Draco qui était assez fort en occulmancie parvint a entendre dans la tête de Harry : « Jolie fesses. », ce qui le fit esquisser un sourire.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu, reprit Harry doucement.

- Ils n'ont pas très apprécié que je remette en doute une chose…

- Tu ne me diras pas quoi je suppose.

- En effet Potter… Mais je pense qu'ils s'en veulent… Ils n'ont pas été trop sévèrement punis ?

- Je n'en sais rien, en tout cas aujourd'hui tu aurai du voir leur têtes !

- Qu'est ce qu'elles avaient ? Elles étaient enflés ? suggéra Draco.

- Non, ils avaient l'air très contrarié… c'était…

- Amusant sans doute…

- Je t'ai amené un peu de chocolat, dit alors Harry pour changer de sujet et remonter le moral de Draco.

- Vraiment ? dit-il avec un grand sourire avant de faire la grimace tant sa lèvre venait de lui faire mal.

Harry lui offrir deux carrés d'un gros chocolat et sourit en voyant Draco les mangé avec plaisir.

- Je dois y retourner, j'ai des devoir qui m'attendent…

- Attends, s'exclama précipitamment Draco, tu reviendras ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup de visite et une semaine à voir seulement Pomfresh et Pansy je vais mourir…

- Très bien…

Harry passa ainsi tout les jours, le matin avant les premiers cours et le soir avant le repas dans la Grande Salle. Il apportait à chaque fois à Malefoy soit un peu de sucrerie, soit de l'occupation pour ses moments d'ennuis.

Draco prenait de plus en plus plaisir à leur entrevus et aimait bien que Harry se confit à lui. Il essayait de suggérer à Harry, sans réellement formuler son souhait, qu'il pense que Draco, autrement dit lui, avait eu une enfance malheureuse. Il voulait que Potter pense qu'il n'avait jamais eu de vraie enfance, qu'il avait été maltraité par un père trop exigeant et une mère passive… ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas ! Il voulait faire croire que ses accès de cruauté et de méchanceté, n'étaient qu'un masque pour se donner de la contenance devant les autres, mais qu'au fond de lui c'était un jeune homme pur et sage… Bien que cela sembla prendre du temps, Draco pensait y arriver, Harry semblait compréhensif et avait arrêté ses remarques acerbes. Quand Draco fut autorisé à sortir, Harry vint le trouver à la sortie d'un cours de potion, durant lequel Draco avait été écarté de toute conversation (ce qu'il avait évidemment demandé !).

- Alors ? Sa change de l'infirmerie !

- On peut le dire ! lança Draco joyeux essayant de lui faire croire que Harry avait été le seul a venir lui parler depuis sa sortie.

- Tu n'as pas trop eut de soucis pour rattraper les cours ? s'enquit Harry décidé à changé les idées de Draco.

- Non, ça va… quoi que pour la Défenses, j'ai peur d'être en retard sur les sorts informulés…

- Je pourrais t'aider, suggéra Harry.

- Vraiment ? demanda Draco en levant vers lui un regarda reconnaissant.

- Avec plaisir, on se donne rendez-vous après les cours dans le parc… on pourra s'entrainer sans être trop dérangé…

- D'accord ! Je suis sûr que je n'ai reine perdu de mes capacités, reprit-il en s'imitant lui-même lorsqu'il était dédaigneux.

Harry explosa de rire, Draco aima ce rire franc, ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent de faire rires ses camarades de Serpentard.

- Humpf, fit-il avec une moue soudaine, Je pense que tu devrais rejoindre tes amis, ils n'ont pas l'air très contents que tu soi venu me parler…

Harry se tourna vers Ron et Hermione qui lui lançaient des regards pleins de sous entendus.

- Oui je vais y aller, que veux-tu ils sont jaloux, c'est normal, ils n'ont pas l'habitude que je parle à un autre ami sans eux !

Harry rejoignit Ron et Hermione et ils partirent aussi tôt, Hermione jetant des coups d'œil sévères sur Malefoy et Ron se retenant à peine en parlant fort : « Qu'est ce que tu foutais avec ce con de Malefoy ? ».

Draco les ignora totalement, il avait même cessé de respirer depuis que Harry avait dit « ami » en parlant de lui ! Harry le considérait donc comme un ami ? Déjà ? Si vite ? Un ami ? Comme dans les livres ? Un ami avec qui on partage tout et on vit de nombreuses aventures ? Draco arrêta ses pensées aussi sec, non Potter n'était pas un « ami », c'était un cobaye ! Il le manipulait et cela fonctionnait ! Fonctionnait très bien même !

A la fin de ses cours Draco quitta les Serpentard sans explication et se rendit dans le parc. Il remit en place sa cravate et ses cheveux qui tombait un peu partout autour de son visage.

- Tu vas à un rendez-vous galant Malefoy ? lança Ginny qui revenait d'un entrainement de Quidditch.

Draco allait répliquer quand il vit Harry courir vers lui.

- Alors, c'est qui ta chéri Malefoy ? Mimi Gei…

- Ginny ! coupa Harry en arrivant.

Ginny rougit et partie sans demandé son reste.

- Excuse-la, on a eut un entrainement un peu poussé, expliqua Harry en posant son balais prés de lui.

- J'ai hâte d'être au prochain match… que les Serpentard vous battent !

- Ah, ça je ne pense pas ! On est une équipe du tonner ! C'est nous qui allons vous battre !

- On verra, sourit Draco.

Harry leva les sourcils dans une fausses expressions de « mais quel idiot ce type » ! Draco sourit de nouveau, décidément Potter savait être drôle.

- Bon ce cours, tu me le donnes Potter ou on attend que Rogue fasse du ski nautique sur le lac ?

- Charmante idée, concéda Harry en riant.

Pendant une heure Harry aida du mieux qu'il put Draco pour rattraper son retard. Cependant Harry n'était pas doué pour les sorts informulés, il aurait préféré que les cours du moment se portent sur les patronus, ça au moins il savait le faire !

- Quelle est la forme de ton patronus ? demanda Harry alors qu'ils regagnaient le château une heure plus tard.

- Toi d'abord.

- Un cerf… comme mon père…

- Celui de mon père c'est un dragon de komodo et moi c'est un renard arctique…

En disant cela Draco le fit apparaitre: un renard à la magnifique fourrure apparu quelque instant, renifflant le sol, avant de s'évapporer rapidement.

- Mais comme tu vois, il n'est pas très réussit…

- Je t'apprendrais !

- Aussi bien que les sorts informulés ? taquina Draco.

- Mieux même !

Draco appréciait vraiment le faite de parler avec Harry sans contrainte, sans retenu, il découvrait l'humour du Survivant et sa propre capacité humoristique.

- Je vais te laisser Potter, avant qu'on entre dans la grande salle, les gens ne vont pas comprendre qu'on entre tout les deux ensemble en riant… c'est comme si on leur donnait de l'espoir sur ton cas !

- Harry sourit, il savait que Malefoy avait raison, personne ne comprendrait, encore moins Ron et Hermione.

- Demain alors ? Même heure ?

Malefoy acquiesça et rentra le premier dans la grande salle, reprend son air supérieur et ses grands airs. Harry retourna poser son balais dans son dortoir, se changea et descendit manger, Ron et Hermione ne l'avaient pas attendus.

- T'étais où ?

- J'ai du commencer un devoir sans toi et évidemment Hermione n'a pas voulu m'aider, sans toi pour la convaincre ! rouspéta Ron.

J- e m'entrainai, voilà tout…

- A quoi ? Si je suis pas trop indiscrète ? demanda Ginny qui finissait son assiette.

- Aux sorts informulés…

- Ah, je croyais que tu t'entrainais sur Malefoy…

- QUOI ? s'écrièrent en chœur Ron et Hermione.

- Harry, tu étais avec Malefoy ? s'exclama Hermione.

- T'es malade mon pote !

- Oui Harry est malade, renchérit Ginny toujours vexée de s'être fait renvoyer plus tôt dans l'après midi.

- Harry qu'est ce qui te prends !

- Attends Hermione, je suis sûr qu'Harry a une excellente raison, dit alors Ron en regardant Harry dans les yeux. Hein ? Dis moi que tu as une excellente raison !

- Oui j'en ai une, dit Harry exaspéré, il avait du retard en cours, alors je l'ai aidé, voilà tout…

- VOILA TOUT ! cria Ron, Mais HARRY ! C'est de MALEFOY dont tu parles !

En disant ça Ron désigna de la main Draco assit à l'écart de ses camarades, mangeant seul. Harry le regarda et d'une façon inexplicable il eut de la peine.

- J'apprends à le connaitre et il n'est pas si…

- Hypocrite ? coupa Hermione choquée.

- Prétentieux ? ajouta Ginny furieuse.

- Con ! conclu Ron en agitant sa cuillère pleine de gelé verte.

- C'est ce que j'aurai dit avant, mais maintenant que je le connais un peu je…

- Harry ! Reviens vers nous ! Vers la lumière ! On est entrain de le perdre là !

- Ron, calme-toi ! coupa sèchement Hermione, Harry, nous sommes tes amis, et en tant qu'amis il est normal que l'on s'inquiète de ta fréquentation…

- C'est un mangemort ! murmura fortement Ron en faisant les gros yeux.

- Ah ! Et depuis quand tu dis que c'est un mangemort ? Je croyais que je divaguais ! gronda Harry, Je croyais que j'inventais, que Voldemort n'aurait rien à faire d'un « petit con comme Malefoy » ! Maintenant que j'apprends a apprécier sa présence, pour toi c'est forcement un mangemort ! Vous savez quoi ? Si vous pensez ça, je préfère partir tout de suite !

Sur ces bonnes paroles Harry se leva brusquement et quitta à grand pas la Grande Salle.

A la table des Serpentard, Draco cacha un sourire naissant, son plan fonctionnait vraiment à merveille !

Harry et Draco se virent alors tout les jours, dés qu'ils avaient un peu de temps ils le dépensaient ensemble. Harry aimait beaucoup la compagnie de Draco, et cela semblait être réciproque.

Le grand match de quidditch, qui allait confronter les maisons de Harry et de Draco, arriva rapidement. Le jour J, Harry alla souhaiter bonne chance à Draco, celui-ci en fit de même. Une fois chacun dans les vestiaire ils se concentrèrent. Harry prépara son équipe comme il put, mais Ron était en retard. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser les joueurs entrer sur le terrain, Ron n'était toujours pas là, Harry allait devoir déclarer forfait, mais son ami arriva enfin. Les cheveux défaits, le souffle court et la tenu de travers Ron entra sur le terrain sous des regards de réprobation de la part de toute l'équipe. Les deux capitaine allèrent se serrer la main au centre du terrain sous le regard de madame Bibine, Harry constata alors que Malefoy n'était pas, il était remplacé.

- Où est Malefoy ? demanda Harry surprit.

- Tu as peur Potter ? se moqua le capitaine adverse.

- Certainement pas !

Le match se déroula sans anicroches et l'équipe rouge et or l'emporta haut la main. La foule en délire des Gryff déferla dans les vestiaires et emportèrent leur héros jusqu'à leur tour. Harry partit assez rapidement, trop curieux de savoir ce qu'il était advenu de Malefoy. Il retourna jusqu'au stade, qui était désert à présent, il avait eu beau faire le tour des vestiaires il ne trouva nul part la trace de Malefoy, alors qu'il allait faire demi tour le blond surgit sortant d'un placard à balais !

- Malefoy ! s'écria Harry en courant lui porter secours.

Malefoy vacilla sur lui-même et manqua de tomber.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là dedans ?

- Demande à Ron ! cria Draco en se défaisant sur sortilège que lui avait lancé le roux.

- Comment ça ?

- Ce traitre à son… ce… CE CON ! Il m'a trouvé avant le match me faisant croire à un dernier message de ta part et m'a jeté ce sort avant de m'enfermer là-dedans et de fermer la porte ! Si jamais je le vois je le tue ! Ou si j'apprends que c'est un ordre qui vient de toi !

Les yeux de Draco était remplit de larmes de rages et de colère. C'est a peine s'il se retenait pour ne pas casser tout ce qu'il y avait sur son chemin.

- Ce match ! C'était IMPORTANT POUR MOI ! Je voulais… Je voulais Vraiment le faire !

Harry était pétrifié, Ron avait osé enfermer un adversaire dans un cagibi pour l'empêcher de jouer ?

- Tu es sûr que c'était bien Ron ?

- Evidemment que c'était lui ! Quoi ? Tu ne me crois pas ? Evidemment Potter ! Tu vas le défendre ! Tu vas le protéger !

Draco était vraiment en colère, cependant il essayait de contrôler sa rage envers Harry, mais la jalousie s'empara de lui subitement.

- Non, si Ron a fait ce que tu dis, il faut avertir le directeur et refaire le match et…

- Harry ! Tu comprends donc pas ! RON SE MOQUAIT BIEN DU MATCH ! Il voulait me… m'humilier ! Me faire passer pour un lâche !

Draco pleurait pour de bon, le cœur de Harry se serra, il n'avait jamais été très bon pour consoler. Voir Draco dans cet état lui était insupportable.

- Malefoy, calmes toi on va aller s'expliquer et…

- Et quoi ? ET QUOI ? Ron me HAIT ! Il me haït mille fois plus maintenant qu'on passe tant de temps ensemble ! Il voudrait me voir partir, il voudrait me…

Harry sans réfléchir, agit avec instinct et saisit le visage couvert de larmes de Draco et l'embrassa tendrement. Draco ouvrit grand les yeux, le souffle coupé, incapable de bouger il attendit, il n'arrivait pas a croire ce qui se passait : Harry Potter l'embrassait ! Et de son plein grés ! Harry ouvrit les yeux à son tour, il vit les yeux de Draco et relâcha immédiatement son étreinte. Harry rougit jusqu'au oreilles, cherchant quoi dire. Il avait agit sans réfléchir et pourtant ce baiser fut un réellement moment de plaisir pour lui. Draco n'en revenait toujours pas. Un silence gênant s'installa.

- Tu m'as embrassé Potter ? siffla Draco comme à demi conscient.

- Je… je crois… que oui. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'ai…

- J'ai aimé, se murmura à lui-même Draco.

Les deux garçons se dévisagèrent lourdement. Draco pensait à tout sauf à son plan, à Voldemort, à son père, depuis des semaines, tout cela avait quitté son esprit… il n'avait qu'en tête le baiser brulant de Potter et la sensation de bien être qu'il lui avait procuré.

- … tu as aimé ?

- Tu es sourd ? Oui j'ai… j'ai…

Harry se jeta de nouveau sur Draco, capturant avec force les lèvres de Draco et forçant l'accès à sa bouche. Ses bras l'enserrant et le poussant contre un mur. Pendant un temps Draco chercha à résister, à mordre à griffer, puis, le plaisir l'envahit et il se laisse embrasser. Il posa même ses bras autour de la taille de Harry, l'invitant à s'approcher un peu plus. Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ils restèrent là l'un contre l'autre à s'embrasser de plus en plus fiévreusement, mais l'extinction soudain des lumières les fit revenir à la réalité. Harry avait mal à la langue et Draco à la mâchoire, mais tout les deux avait un grand sourire d'idiot. Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre langoureux et pâteux. Les mains encore tremblante Draco essaya de reprendre contenance Harry quand à lui n'essaya même pas.

- On devrait rentrer au château, dit alors Harry souriant bêtement.

- Potter… est ce que ça signifie quelque chose, ce qu'on vient de faire ?

- Sa signifie sans doute que je suis gay, je m'en doutais depuis un moment, mais…

- Tu es GAY !

- Toi aussi, je suppose…

- Moi aussi ? souffla Draco en posant ses mains sur son torse comme pour se palper.

Harry soupira de bien être, il avait enfin dit ce qu'il cachait depuis des années à quelqu'un.

- Tu es gay depuis quand ? L'année dernière je croyais que tu étais sortis avec Cho ?

- Je voulais tenter avant d'être sûr…

- Et ?

- Tu as un gout délicieux !

- Je suis le PREMIER mec que tu embrasses ?

- Oui, avoua Harry.

- Merde, toi tu es le premier mec qui m'embrasse remarque… Attends, attends, coupa Draco alors que Harry se rapprochait de lui pour une nouvelle étreinte.

- Tu regrettes ?

- Non, je… je dois juste faire le point avec moi ok ? C'est pas trop te demander quand même ? Tu es gay, tu m'embrasses, j'aime ça… suis-je donc gay ? Avec les filles c'est différents tu sais ?

- Heu oui je sais…

- Est-ce que je suis gay ? Bis ? Ou juste perdu dans ma vie d'hétéro ?

- Tu te poses trop de question.

- Oui mais j'aime bien ça !

Harry allait partit quand Draco paniqué lui saisit le poignet et l'attira contre lui, ils se regardèrent encore un moment puis Draco avança la tête pour un nouveau baiser.

- Ok, ok, je suis gay, soupira-t-il abrégeant le baiser.

- On est un couple alors ?

- WHOOO ! Tu vas un peu vite non ?

- C'est toi, y a deux seconde tu étais un hétéro perdu…

Draco l'embrassa pour le faire taire, une sensation de pure joie l'envahit, il aimait embrasser Potter, sentir son parfum, ses doigts sur lui, sa langue.

- Ok, ok on est un couple, dit alors Draco en se détachant doucement de Harry.

…

Harry resta bouche bé, en moins d'une heure il était devenu le petit ami de Draco !

- C'est officiel ?

- Tu veux qu'on me TUE ? rugit Draco.

- Quoi, comment que…

- Tu veux que TOUT LE MONDE ME FASSE LA MISERE ? Tu veux vraiment que toute l'école sache que tu es gay et pire que tu sors avec un fils de mangemort ? Tu veux te foutre en l'air Potter ! Bien sûr que NON ce n'est pas officiel ! C'est entre toi et moi et ces murs qui ont tout vus ! On est seuls hein ?

- Oui on est seul, fit Harry en souriant devant la folie de Draco.

- … tu souris ?

- Oui, on est en couple et même si personne ne doit être au courant, je suis… heureux.

- Tu ne devrais pas, on s'est foutu dans de beau draps ! C'était plus simple de se détester ! maintenant j'ai plus envie de t'embrasser que de cogner ta p'tite tête ! Harry embrasse-moi !

Harry frissonna en entendant son prénom dans la bouche de Draco et il ne résista pas à sa demande. Quelques minutes après ils quittèrent le stade pour se rendre au château, il faisait presque nuit noire dans le parc et toutes les lumières de Poudlard étaient allumées. Harry tenta de prendre Draco par la main.

- Et puis quoi encore ? s'exclama Draco en se rebiffant comme une biche effarouché.

- Calmes toi y a que nous ici…

Draco se détendit et laissa la main de Harry se fondre avec la sienne, ils se regardèrent tendrement et alors qu'ils montaient les marches qui menaient à la porte d'entre ils se lâchèrent et allèrent chacun de leur coté. Harry retrouva la salle commune des Gryff' encore pleine a craquée, tous poussèrent des cris en le voyant revenir, Harry d'humeur joyeuse participa avec plaisir à la fin des festivités. Draco quand à lui regagna son dortoir et se coucha sans prendre la peine de manger, trop épuisé par ce qu'il venait de vivre. Il se dit que demain, il aurait le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla avec un sourire vague sur les lèvres, dans ses rêves il avait embrassé Draco dans tout les lieux qu'il connaissait de Poudlard, même dans le bureau de Rogue, ce qui parut étrange. Harry n'avait qu'une hâte : courir rejoindre Draco ! Mais avant il fallait qu'il comprenne le geste stupide de Ron. Sans ménagement et depuis son lit, Harry jeta à la tête de Ron, toujours endormit, une de ses chaussures. Ron sursauta sous le choc en grognant.

- Ron ! l'interpella Harry.

- Hum ? Quoi ?

- Réveilles-toi !

Ron s'étira lentement, tel un chat désarticulé, et se redressa la bouche pâteuse, les yeux ensablé et les cheveux en bataille.

- Qu'est ce qui te prends de me jeter tes chaussures à la tête ?

- Je voulais savoir ce qui t'avais pris hier ?

- Hum ?

- Enfermer Malefoy !

- … je vois pas de quoi tu parles…

- Ron !

- Ben quoi, c'est bon on a gagné et…

- RON ! Mais t'es malade ! Il va falloir que je le signal et devine ce qui va se passer ?

- Il faudra refaire le match ? dit sombre Ron.

- Sans doute, et te virer de l'équipe aussi !

- QUOI ?

Neuville, Dean et Seamus se réveillèrent au cri perçant de Ron. Harry décida de continuer la conversation plus tard, une fois qu'ils seraient seuls. Lors d'un changeant de salle entre deux cours Ron tenta de s'expliquer, qu'il avait ça pour le bien de l'équipe et que Malefoy le méritais… mais de tout e que put dire Ron, rien n'arrivait à convaincre Harry.

- Je t'en pris ! Ne le signal pas ! Le quidditch c'est… TOUTE MA VIE !

- Toute ta vie ?

- Oui, alors ne retire pas mon oxygène !

- Tu en fais pas un peu trop là ?

- Sûrement, mais si ça te semble pas assez, je peux continuer !

- Ecoutes, Ron, tu es mon meilleur ami, mais je suis aussi le capitaine…

- L'ami passe avant tout !

- Ron ! Arrêtes de me couper !

- D'accord…

- Je pense que tu devrais avant tout aller présenter tes excuses à Malefoy… et c'est lui qui décidera s'il doit le signal ou non…

- Je suis mort ! C'est ça que tu veux ?

- C'est toi qui a fait le choix de l'enfermer pendant des heures dans un cagibi, alors à toi d'en assumer les conséquences…

- D'accord, d'accord…

- Et estimes-toi heureux que je n'en parle pas à Hermione ! Tu connais son coté : « je respecte toutes les règles à la lettre ! » !

- Merci, dit sans le penser Ron.

- Tu devrais aller lui parler maintenant… il est juste là…

En effet au même moment Malefoy tournait à l'angle d'un couloir, bon grés malgré Ron courut à sa suite.

Harry avait quant à lui très envie de suivre Malefoy aussi, cependant il devait se rendre à la bibliothèque avant d'aller à son prochain cours.

Dans l'après midi Ron expliqua brièvement à Harry que Malefoy ne dirait rien en échange de plusieurs services assez humiliant, dont un était de dire dés qu'il voyait Malefoy : « Oh ! Mais qui est ce Dieu vivant, mais oui bien sûr c'est Malefoy ! ». Harry trouvait la punition assez correct au vu de ce qu'il avait fait, et s'amusait toujours de la façon dont Ron disait cette phrase.

Alors que le dernier cours semblait s'éterniser, Harry reçu un message par occulmancie : « Rejoins-moi, ce soir avant le diner, dans la salle des trophées, si tu as compris fait non avec la tête. ». Harry fit non de la tête et le professeur Flitwick le regarda d'un air dépité.

- Comment ça Potter, vous ne maitrisez toujours pas le sortilège de lévitation ?

- Heu, si, si professeur ! reprit rapidement Harry.

Harry entendit les Serpentards pouffer dans le fond de la salle, Draco venait de lui faire une de ses farces au gout amer.

A l'heure du rendez-vous, Draco attendait depuis un moment déjà, il était venu en avance, car il n'avait rien à faire de son coté. Toute la nuit durant il n'avait fait que penser à Harry, ces rêves avaient pour unique thème : HARRY ! Ce qui faisait que depuis le levé, il mourrait d'envie d'être seul avec lui. Quand enfin Harry arriva, Malefoy ferma la porte derrière lui et le plaqua au mur pour lui administrer un long baiser fougueux.

- Tu en a mis du temps Potter, souffla-t-il en reprenant son souffle.

- Oui, bredouilla Harry encore imprégné du baiser. Hermione m'a retenu pour une copie de…

- On s'en tape !

Et Draco reprit le baiser enflammé. Lorsque Draco était dans les bras de Harry, rien d'autre ne comptais, rien, pas même sa mission et l'épée de Damoclès qui était au-dessus de lui depuis deux mois maintenant. Sa seule préoccupation était son bien être avec le brun. Harry les yeux mi-clos savourait cet instant plus que nul autre. Comme s'il vivait une autre vie, ou le bonheur était sans doute possible. Tout s'envolait dans son esprit.

Alors que la passion augmentait un peu plus a chaque nouvelle seconde, Draco se détache bien malgré lui de Harry.

- Tu m'as manqué, avoua Harry en remettant ses lunettes droites.

- … Il faut aller manger… une trop longue absence de notre part pourrait être suspecte.

- Je t'ai manqué aussi ?

Draco ne répondit pas, il ne voulait pas montrer trop vite ses sentiments.

- J'y vais le premier, tu pars dans quelques minutes…

Draco sortit sans rien ajouter de lui, mais il effleura la main de Harry et cela lui donna du baume au cœur.

Au cours des semaines qui suivirent, Harry et Draco se rejoignirent secrètement un peu partout dans le château, pour quelques minutes de baisers enflammés et de mots brulants, mais bientôt cela ne suffisait plus, ils leur faillaient plus. Harry se sentait prêt à sauter le cap, Draco quant à lui était on ne peut plus terrifié. Quoi de plus normal pour un jeune homme qui n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre comme sexualité que celle d'un hétéro. Trop de questions filaient dans son esprit : « Comment ? », « sa fait mal ? », et surtout celle qui l'inquiétait le plus : « Qui allait être le dominé ? »…

Aussi Draco repoussait sans cesse cette inévitable évidence : ils allaient coucher ensemble ! A la fois excité de voir le corps nu de Harry et à al fois terrifié de ce qui allait en résulter, cette pensée ne le quittait plus. Harry ne cessait d'y faire allusion lors de leur entrevues romantique et trop sages à son gout…

Un jour alors qu'ils étaient en cours de défense contre les force du mal Harry envoya un petit papier à Draco. Ce geste ne passa inaperçu pour personne, Ron l'interrogea du regard et Hermione soupira devant le comportement de collégiens de Harry.

- Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux pour le provoquer ? chuchota-t-elle discrètement.

- Hermione a raison, pour une fois que Malefoy nous fous un peu la paix, va pas le chercher, renchérit Ron derrière son livre de cours.

Harry se moquait bien de ce qu'ils disaient, regardait en biais vers Malefoy pour voir sa réaction et sa réponse.

_Ce soir._

Draco lut le message et déglutit. Il savait que Harry n'attendrait plus maintenant, enfin se soir ils seraient seuls et sans obligations. Il plia proprement le papier et le glissa dans l'une de ses poches de sa robe de sorcier. Draco jeta un regard qui se voulait sûr de lui à Harry et lui fit un bref « oui » de la tête. Harry se mordit la lèvre d'impatience. Il mourrait d'envie d'être enfin au soir promis. Toute la journée il la passa à espérer que les heures filent plus vite. Lorsqu'il eut finit de diner, il partit tôt prétextant un fort mal de crâne et disparut dans les couloirs. Une fois seul il sortit de sa poche sa cape d'invisibilité et se couvrit avec. Il retourna vers la grande salle et attendit que Malefoy en sorte. Après dix bonnes et trop longues minutes d'attentes Malefoy sortit Harry le suivit. Il était convenu qu'ils feraient ainsi. Malefoy tremblait légèrement, mais il n'aurait su dire si c'était de peur ou d'excitation ! Ils descendirent sans le moindre mot dans les cachots, une fois le mot de passe donné( "Sang Pur"), ils entrèrent dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Harry la reconnu tout de suite, elle n'avait pas changé du tout. Toujours ces grandes tentures vertes et argents, ses poufs, ses tapis et tapisseries… Harry ne s'attarda pas sur la décoration et suivit au plus prés Draco qui regagnait son dortoir. Harry prenait bien soin à ne toucher personne, pas même les effleurer. Il était comme collé à Draco. Après quelques dédales de pièces Harry su qu'ils étaient arrivé, car Draco s'était immobilisé à au centre du dortoir.

Harry referma la porte précautionneusement et retira sa cape. Les deux jeunes hommes se firent face, Draco rougissait à vue d'œil et Harry sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Draco bloqua la porte non pas à l'aide d'un sort, mais d'une chaise, bien qu'il avait demandé à être seul se soir, ses camarades auraient put vouloir passer. C'était une règle d'or chez les Serpentards quand un des garçons demandait la chambre pour la nuit, les autres devaient accepter sans poser de question et aller dormir ailleurs. Le simple faite de bloquer la porte, devraient leur rappeler que la chambre était prise pour cette nuit.

- Le quel est ton lit ?

- Celui-là, désigna Draco anxieux de montrer si vite une partie de son intimité.

Harry s'approcha du lit de Draco et s'assit dessus. Il retira alors ses lunettes et posa sa baguette sur la table de nuit. Draco le regarda retirer ses chaussures et s'assoir en tailleur sur le lit, comme s'il avait toujours fait ça.

Draco regarda Harry, sur son lit, il en avait tellement rêvé ces derniers temps, parfois avec angoisse, parfois avec envie et maintenant qu'il le voyait là… il décida de faire taire ces questionnements et simplement d'agir.

Il s'approcha doucement du lit et défit sa robe de sorcier. Il retira ensuite son pull sans manche et retira ses chaussures, puis il s'assit face à Harry. Harry lui souriait tendrement. Draco se laissa faire lorsque Harry l'embrassa et commença a déboutonner sa chemise. Il hésitait à faire de même, de peur que leurs bras s'emmêlent. Harry lui mordilla doucement le cou. Draco aima ça. Harry retira à son tour son pull sans manche et sa chemise. Il n'avait plus que sur son torse sa cravate qui pendait. Draco l'attrapa par celle-ci et l'embrassa avec plus de fougue. Il s'allongèrent cote à cote sans cesser de s'embrasser, Draco légèrement au-dessus de Harry. La chemise de Draco tomba à son tour, Harry parcourut du regard, puis avec ses doigts le torse nu de Draco. Se caressant mutuellement chaque parcelle de peau nu, ils continuaient dans leur baiser passionné, Draco oubliant ces dernières inquiétude, lassa même sa main s'égarer sur la ceinture de Harry et même plus bas. Harry sembla apprécier et encouragea à ce qu'il recommence. Draco défit donc la ceinture de Harry et lui ouvrit lentement le pantalon. La bosse qui apparut dans le boxer de Harry, ne fit que confirmer le sentiment à Draco qu'il était définitivement gay ! Harry ne fut pas aussi précautionneux, il retourna brusquement Draco sur le lit et arracha la ceinture, la faisant voler dans les airs. Il déboutonna rapidement le pantalon de Draco et l'enleva, puis entreprit de passer doucement sa main sous l'élastique du sous vêtement de Draco. Draco rougit, il s'était retrouvé si vite nu, et maintenant sa main allait le toucher dans la plus intime partie de son corps… Il gémit de plaisir au contact chaud de sa main sur lui. Se mordant doucement les lèvres, il appréciait les caresses tendres que lui donnait Harry. Harry fasciné par la beauté de Draco en cet instant le couvrait de baiser alors que la cadence de sa main augmentait. Draco soupira d'aise, se mordant les lèvres, accueillant les baisers tièdes de Harry, découvrant le plaisir.

Harry retira complètement le boxer de Draco, découvrant le membre gorgée de désire qui lui était destiné. Harry n'en fit qu'une bouchée, telle un petit garçon devant une montagne de glace Harry dévora le sexe de Draco.

Draco Malefoy était persuadé désormais, il n'avait JAMAIS rien connu de tel ! La bouche de Harry sur son sexe, son souffle chaud, sa langue, ses lèvres… Il n'aurait su dire ce qui l'excitait le plus. Lorsque Harry revint vers ses lèvres, Draco était pantelant. Draco sentit que la bosse du boxer de Harry avait durcit et libéra celle-ci. Harry accueillit cette liberté avec un gémissement de plaisir. Allongés l'un contre l'autre, enlacé, prit dans un corps à corps nus, ils s'embrassèrent furieusement, frottant leur intimité au plus prés l'un de l'autre. Gémissant et passionnés, ils ne cessaient de changer de position, tantôt Harry prenait le dessus, tantôt c'était Draco. Puis sans prévenir Harry pénétra lentement Draco, celui-ci poussa un juron retentissant, mais ne bougea pas et ne fit rien pour faire sortir Harry de son corps ou de son lit. Harry attendit patient que la douleur de Draco reflux pour laisser place au plaisir. Il ne dut pas attendre longtemps car Draco réclamait déjà que Harry aille plus loin en ondulant doucement sous le brun. Avec un sourire magique Harry s'exécuta. Leurs mouvements fluides s'accordant dans une sorte de danse de plus en plus effrénée, gémissant, hoquetant, ils se tenaient la main, se regardant droit dans les yeux. D'une de ses mains libre Harry continua ce qu'il avait entreprit plus tôt avec le sexe de Draco et le fit crouler sous des caresses expertes. Draco ne savait plus d'où venait le plaisir : de sa prostate ou se son érection ? Harry était telle une boule d'énergie pure, le corps couvert d'une fine sueur, la cravate se balançant au rythme saccadé de ses coups de reins, Draco le trouva irrémédiablement beau, désirable. Quelque chose dans son cœur explosa alors, il couvrit son visage avec son avant bras et des larmes ruisselèrent. Harry ne s'en rendit pas compte immédiatement, puis ralentit la cadence. Draco devait utiliser ce moment imite pour ses projets, au point de se montrer vulnérable, il saisit cette opportunité, laissant Harry se rendre compte de son état.

- Draco ?

- C'est rien, c'est rien, juste, je… je t'aime.

Harry sous le choc s'arrêta brusquement, bouche bée.

- J'aurai pas du le dire, se lamenta Draco en détournant les yeux, ravi de son effet.

- Non, je… je n'en reviens pas que toi tu m'aimes…

- Et je coucherais avec toi pourquoi sinon ?

- … Je t'aime Draco.

Cette fois-ce ce fut Draco qui fut cloué sur place, l'espace d'un instant une sensation magique les envahit et ils reprirent d'un même mouvement leur étreinte. Draco en oublia ce qui avait conduit Harry à se révéler ainsi et se laissa envahir par la sensation merveilleuse que ces mots eurent sur lui.

Plus fougueux, plus déterminés que jamais à faire jouir l'autre, ils s'observèrent en s'embrassa ardemment. Lorsque la tension dans leur corps toucha l'extrême, une explosion s'exerça dans leur bas ventre, dans leur cœur et ils jouirent quasiment simultanément.

Le silence retrouvé.

Le calme dans leur corps tremblants.

La paix autant dans leur esprit que dans leur chairs fatigués.

Harry serré contre la poitrine de Draco reprenait difficilement sa respiration. Draco passa un bras apaisant autour de Harry et caressa son dos en sueur. Ils soupirèrent de concert relâchant les dernières tensions. Ils étaient heureux.

Harry s'assoupit, blottit contre Draco et ronflotait doucement, Draco caressait distraitement les cheveux de Harry et se demandait si Harry avait vraiment pensé ce qu'il lui avait dit ? Il l'avait peut-être dit sous le coup du moment ? Ou alors il pensait en le disant « oui j'aime ce que nous faisons. ». Il chassa ses pensées néfaste et baissa son visage sur celui endormit de Harry, il se sentait à l'aise, nu l'un contre l'autre, sentant son cœur battre contre ses flans. Il aurait voulu que cet instant dur à tout jamais, il se rappela alors son plan, il se dit alors qu'il y penserait demain, que là ce n'était pas le moment… à vrai dire il ne cessait de repousser l'échéance. D'ailleurs pour pouvoir coucher avec Harry sans qu'il remarque sa marque des ténèbres il avait dû la camoufler à l' aide d'un sort d'illusion. Il était sûr que si Harry avait vu la marque sur son bras, jamais le brun aurait consentit à s'allonger avec lui ou que se soit ! Mais le sort commençait à faiblir et déjà l'image de la tête de mort et du serpent commençaient à réapparaitre sur sa peau pâle. Bien que Draco aurait préféré profiter du moment, il savait qu'il devait réveiller Harry et le renvoyer dans sa tour, ses voisin de chambrée n'allaient tout de même pas coucher dehors. Cependant avant de réveiller Harry Draco passa rapidement s chemise et n'en ferma qu'un bouton, et se tortilla pour enfiler son boxer tombé non loin de lui.

- Harry, souffla-t-il aussi légèrement que possible.

- Hum ?

- Il faut que tu rentres dans ton dortoir…

- Hum…

- Putain Harry !

Draco repoussa brusquement Harry, il n'aimait pas devoir se répéter. Harry se redressa les cheveux en batailles l'air fâché. Draco lui tendit sans ménagement ses habits, essayant de faire le point avec lui-même, il n'y arriverait pas tant que Harry serait présent.

- Tu as une drôle de façon de me dire bonne nuit, grogna Harry en passant son pantalon.

- T'occupes...

Draco voulais absolument congédier Harry au plus vite, être seul, se concentrer sur ce qu'il venait de faire et ce qu'il devait faire. Le brun finit de se vêtir, l'air vexé et jeta sa cape sur ses épaule et quitta la chambre sans un mot, sans un baiser, ouvrant brutalement la porte. Aucuns des serpentards de la salle commune ne s'aperçu que la porte s'était ouverte toute seule « Heureusement ! », pensa Draco.

Une fois Harry partit, Draco s'assit sur son lit, la tête entre les mains. Maintenant qu'il avait cédé à sa pulsion, l'excitation passé, il ne lui restait que deux sensations : un mal au corps et une nausée grandissante.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai di ! se lamenta-t-il alors que ses camarade rentraient dans la pièce.

- Tu as un nouveau plan pour Potty ? demanda Zabini en entrant dans le dortoir.

- Pas ce soir non, dit Draco arraché brutalement à ses pensées.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu foutais tout seul pendant une heure ici ?

- T'occupes, dit Draco en sentant la marque des ténèbres gronder sur sa peau.

- Heureusement dans moins d'une semaine c'est les vacances !

- Hein ?

- Tu avais oublié ?

- Je…

Une suée froide parcourut Draco, le temps avait filé si vite ! Il lui fallait au plus vite accélérer son plan et le faite que Potter soit amoureux de lui ne pouvait que l'y aider… il se jura que le lendemain il remettrait en marche son plan, délaissé depuis trop longtemps. Sa vie et celle de sa famille était en jeux !


	4. Chapter 4

Harry franchit le portrait de la grosse Dame furieux d'avoir été renvoyé ainsi, surtout après ce qu'il avait osé avouer à Draco ! Et Draco qui lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait… il avait eut l'air sincère et lui aussi l'avait été, alors pourquoi l'avoir jeté juste après l'amour ? Si c'était juste coucher pour coucher, Harry s'était bien fait avoir, mais si c'était avec de vrais sentiments… Il ne savait plus comment tourner les événements dans sa tête fatiguée. Lorsqu'il s'affala dans son lit, il en oublia même de retirer sa cape et se coucha tel quel. Si bien que le lendemain Ron le chercha dans la tour rouge et or avant de voir un bout de chaussure dépasser de la cape !

Draco essaya d'intercepter Harry avant le petit déjeuner, mais c'était presque peine perdue, il était entouré de sa bande d'amis qui ne le lâchait pas. Draco tenta alors une approche moins discrète, mais toute aussi efficace :

- Hé ! Le balafré ! C'est quoi cette tête ? Tu as appelé ta maman toute la nuit pour avoir l'air aussi…

- Malefoy je vais te casser ta petite gueule ce te faire ravaler ce sourire narquois ! cracha Ron en sortant sa baguette.

Mission réussie ! Harry regardait Draco maintenant !

- Laisse tomber Ron, dit Harry en s'approchant de Draco la mâchoire serrée.

Draco fit mine de fuir l'affrontement, pour éloigner Harry des autres et se dirigea vers un couloir désert. Harry le rattrapa en quelques enjambé et le retourna violement la baguette pointée sous son nez.

- Tout doux, clama Draco.

- C'est quoi cette façon de m'interpeller ? souffla Harry encoure sous le coup d'une colère qui ne finissait pas.

- Pour ne pas être suspect…

- Mouai…

Harry, s'adoucit Draco en baissa la main de Harry, Je suis désolé pour hier soir, je n'aurai pas du, mais je… Tu comprends, je n'avais jamais été avec un garçon…

- Tu as dis que tu m'aimais ! lui rappela Harry les yeux vert brulant de colère.

- Oui, je t'aime… en plus du reste, je t'aime…

Draco essaya d'ignorer les battements fous de son cœur. Le visage tendu de Harry s'adoucit immédiatement et il tendit les lèvres. Draco s'était attendu à plus devoir combattre avant d'apaiser Harry, mais bon il n'allait pas se plaindre si Harry lui facilitait les choses !

- On se voit se soir ? demanda Draco après un tendre baiser.

- Ce soir je ne peux pas, je suis déjà pris…

- Par qui ?

Draco sentit une très désagréable sensation dans son corps.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, dit Harry un brin amusé.

- Oh, je vois, on veux bien être en couple pour s'embrasser ou baiser, mais pour ce qui est de sa vie privée, on ne dis rien ! répliqua aigrement Draco sentant une lourde boule se créer dans son ventre.

- Je vois le Directeur se soir, voilà tout…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que… il doit me montrer des choses sur mon passé…

Harry mentait évidemment, mais tout révéler à Draco à ce moment et en ces lieux lui semblait une bien mauvaise idée ! pour effacer la moue boudeuse de Draco, Harry lui effleura les lèvres, lui rendant son sourire.

Draco détestait ça : se sentir manipulé ! Il détestait quand Harry usait de ses charmes pour le faire changer d'avis ou lui faire accepter ses idées ! C'est insupportable pour lui ! Et pourtant il aimait ça !

- Alors on se voit quand ? Au retour des vacances peut-être ? nargua Draco reprenant son air hautain et pincé.

- Les vacances ? J'avais totalement oublié !

A ce moment plusieurs élèves de deuxième année arrivèrent dans le couloir pour se rendre aux premiers cours. Draco repoussa alors Harry l'air mauvais et quitta les lieux sans rien ajouter, Harry comprit son manège aux yeux des autres et se désola qu'il ne fut pas autrement : eux deux partant ensemble en cours, s'affichant ouvertement. Cependant il savait que Draco avait raison : personne ne comprendrait son choix ! Encore moins maintenant qu'il était « l'Elue » !

Les jours filèrent sans qu'Harry ait pu seulement approcher Draco. Résigné il se rendit dans le Poudlard express en compagnie de Ron et Hermione pour un Noël au terrier. C'est sans joie aucune qu'il commença ses vacances. Aussi une fois le train partit il prétexta une soudaine envie de choco-grenouille et partit dans les couloirs pour aller au devant de la marchande. Une fois éloigné des rouge et or, il passa sa cape d'invisibilité et fonça dans l'antre des vert et argent. Dés qu'il aperçut Draco il se sentit détendu, l'observer sans se faire voir lui procurait un immense plaisir et une douce sensation de pouvoir.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire pour tes vacances Draco ?

- Sa te regarde Blaise ? rétorqua Draco la mine sombre.

Depuis plusieurs jours Harry lui avait semblé inaccessible, et son père lui avait envoyé un courrier lui rappelant bien que l'échéance arrivait à grand pas, ce qui n'arrangeait rien. Il avait juste envie qu'on l'oubli, qu'on lui fiche un peu la paix et qu'il rentre chez lui pour deux semaines, qu'il espérait tranquille.

Draco irrité par les sourires malsain de ses camarades se leva et quitta le compartiment pour prendre un peu l'air. Harry le suivit aussi prés que possible, essayant d'esquiver au mieux les élèves qui jouait dans les couloirs. Draco finit par s'assoir sur une male dans un compartiment laissé vide. Harry ne voulant pas trop l'effrayé se plaça derrière lui et retira lentement sa cape.

Draco sentit que quelque chose avait changé derrière lui, discrètement alors il saisit sa baguette et d'un mouvement souple il se tourna vers Harry. Il poussa un juron avant de reconnaitre Harry et son visage se détendu.

- Tu es là depuis un moment ?

- Je te suivais.

- Evidemment…

Un coup de baguette Draco referma la porte du compartiment et ferma le store qui y était fixé.

- Je ne voudrais pas qu'on s'imagine quoi que se soit, sourit Draco en rangeant sa baguette.

- Evidemment, répondit Harry en imitant la voix qu'avait prit Draco quelques secondes auparavant.

Le brun se pencha vers le blond leurs nez se touchèrent. Draco attrapa Harry par la nuque et plaqua leur lèvres. Sellant leur bouche dans un baiser. Une fois rassasier du brun, Draco décida qu'il devait continuer sa manœuvre : Emprisonner Harry un peu plus dans les sentiments.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il se félicita de sa facilité à le dire.

Les yeux de Harry pétillèrent, Draco aimait quand ses yeux peinaient cette expression de joie.

- Viens chez moi pendant les vacances…

Harry eut un mouvement de recul.

- Je vais déjà chez…

- Juste quelques jours… prétexte n'importe quoi et viens chez moi… au manoir Malefoy…

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est une mauvaise idée ? Du genre : Super mauvaise idée ? Même si c'est plus que tentant, passer des jours entiers rien que nous deux… Que vont dire tes parents ?

- Mon père n'est pas là, mentit Draco prenant un air faussement sombre.

Harry se mordit la langue, évidemment que son père n'était pas là, il était à la prison des sorciers.

- Et ta mère que dirait-elle ?

- Elle… ne sera pas tellement là non plus, mentit de plus belle Draco, En ce moment elle passe beaucoup de temps à l'étranger et m'a assurée qu'elle ne rentrerait au manoir que vers la fin des vacances de Noël…

- On serait seuls ?

- Oui…

- Je vais y réfléchir, ce n'est pas une offre qu'on rejette d'un coup…

Draco savait que s'il demandait à ses parents de lui abandonner le manoir pour quelques jours, dans le but de faire progresser son plan, ils ne le lui refuseraient pas.

- Penses-y bien : toi, moi, seuls, un manoir… ma chambre…

L'image de la chambre Draco frappa soudain l'inconscient de Harry. Cette chambre dont Harry ignorait tout l'excita subitement. Un lit, un bureau, un coffre peut-être, une cheminée ? un tapis moelleux au sol ou s'allonger ensemble…

- Pour finir de te convaincre, je pourrais te montrer ce qu'on pourrait y faire…

La voix de Draco prit une tournure suave et irrésistible aux oreilles de Harry. Le souvenir brulant de leur dernières nuit vient le heurter de plein fouet et un sentit son désir monter brusquement.

Draco savait les mots a employer pour émoustiller Harry et il ne s'en priva pas, pour en abuser. Il détecta aussi que l'ambiance dans la pièce était devenu électrique. Il se rappela leur nuit passé ensemble, le souvenir du sexe de Harry le hanta avec chaleur. Draco posa un regard brulant sur Harry et comprit que son plan fonctionnait à merveille, Harry se mordillait déjà la lèvre inférieur. Un coup d'œil discret en directement du pantalon ne fit que lui confirmer ses soupçons.

- C'est excitant, dans un train, susurra Draco en commençant a retirer sa chemise.

- Et si quelqu'un arrivait…

- Tu crias au viol, sourit Draco dénudant son torse d'une pâleur argenté.

Harry ne résista pas une seconde de plus et arracha sa propre chemise de son dos et son pantalon, faisant voler au passage une de ses chaussure en travers du compartiment.

- Hola, tout doux l'ami, s'amusa Draco en posant ses mains froides sur Harry pour l'inciter à plus de douceur.

Harry le cœur palpitant observait Draco d'un œil avide. Il voulait dévorer la peau de Draco !

- Laisse moi faire…

Draco assit Harry sur la banquette avec fermeté, mais délicatesse, puis glissa à genoux face à lui. Une fois à la hauteur du sexe déjà bien en forme de Harry, Draco se sentit quelque peu perdu. Il s'apprêtait a faire une fellation à Harry Potter ! Ce n'était pas rien ! Bien sûr il savait ce qu'était une fellation, il en avait déjà reçu, mais en faire… Il ne savait pas vraiment par ou commencer et il ne savait pas vraiment si cela lui plairait. Néanmoins la vision du membre de Harry lui fit se rendre compte que lui aussi était excité. Ce ne pouvait être qu'encourageant… Il fallait persévérer !

Il retira légèrement perplexe le boxer de Harry et tomba nez à « nez » avec le sexe du brun. Instinctivement Draco sut quoi faire. Après tout ce n'était pas sorcier !

Sa langue s'enroula le long de la verge et Harry gémit immédiatement, s'agrippant à la banquette, rejetant sa tête en arrière. Le gout n'était pas désagréable, constata Draco, voir même, délicieux, et la tache, moins difficiles qu'il n'y parut : succion, caresse buccale et manuelle et le tour était joué ! Alors que Harry gémissait de plus en plus régulièrement, Draco prenait de plus en plus de plaisir a administrer la fellation, il ressentait même une envie folle que Harry lui fasse de même ! Draco s'arrêta avant que Harry n'ait eut le temps de jouir et se redressa, constatant deux choses : premièrement que Harry était au bord de l'implosion et qu'il en redemandait et deuxièmement que Draco bandait encore plus fort que son compagnon ! Harry comprenant le rôle qu'il devait jouer à présent se redressa sur son siège et baissa le pantalon de Draco, ainsi que son boxer. Sans hésiter il engloutit dans un bruit de succion de sexe de Draco. Le blond faillit manquer de respirer, au même moment le train exécuta une légère accélération, et la bouche de Harry avala encore un peu plus profondément le sexe du blond. Draco se retint aux portes bagages situés au-dessus d'eux et laissa le plaisir l'envahir.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le compartiment, ils avaient convenu que Harry viendrait trois jours chez lui au début de la semaine qui suivait. Harry n'en revenait pas de la chance qu'il allait avoir que de vivre seul avec Draco, loin de tout le monde, loin des préjugés, loin des préoccupation d' « Elu » ! Draco, quant à lui, n'en revenait pas que Harry ait accepté de se rendre en plein territoire ennemis !


	5. Chapter 5

Dés qu'il était rentré chez lui Draco avait aussitôt expliqué l'avancée de son plan et son intension de faire venir Potter chez lui au manoir. Lucius anxieux à cette idée, mais heureux que les choses bouges enfin dans le bon sens, accepta de se retirer avec sa femme chez Bellatrix pour quelques jours. Draco avait évidemment omis de préciser que Potter viendrait en tant que « petit ami » et non pas en tant que futur condisciple ! Cependant Draco était sûr que ces trois jours suffiraient a renverser la vapeur dans son sens ! Il était rusé, malin et retords, un vrai serpentard en somme, et un vrai serpentard tel que lui allait forcement s'en sortir !

Harry avait réussit a convaincre ses amis et surtout la mère de Ron que son oncle et sa tante, l'attendaient au 4 Privet Drive pour se réconcilier avant les fêtes de Noël.

C'est ainsi que le premier lundi des vacances Harry Potter arriva au manoir Malefoy grâce à la poudre de cheminette !

Lorsque les flammes vertes se dissipèrent Harry découvrir un vaste salon aux murs en pierres grises veinés d'argents, des meubles en bois rares et vernis, peux de décoration, uniquement des objets luxueux et des lourdes tentures fixés de façon magique contre les imposants murs.

- Bonjour, l'accueillit Draco depuis un fauteuil en cuir sombre.

Harry sortit de la cheminée et remettant ses lunettes droites sur son nez.

- Bon voyage ? demanda Draco avec un petit sourire narquois sachant que Harry détestait ce mode de transport.

- Comme d'habitude, répondit Harry en posant un petit sac de voyage.

- Je te fais visiter ?

- On est chez toi, ou dans un château médiéval ? plaisanta Harry en évaluant un peu mieux les alentours.

- Je suis mort de rire, glaça Draco en se redressant, Allez suis moi !

La visite complète du domaine dura la matinée et comprit les vastes jardins et les pièces les plus impensables pour Harry : Une salle de bal, un fumoir, une salle de billard, une salle bibliothèque sur deux étages. Pour Harry s'était si insensé tout ces endroits, lui habitué depuis toujours au placard et à sa chambre exigüe, cet excès de pièces lui semblait presque démesurés. Il en resta bouge bé et s'attendait à quelques choses d'extraordinaire pour la fin de sa visite : la chambre de Draco !

Lorsque Draco lui ouvrit sa lourde porte en bois fin Harry fut subjugué ! cette chambre n'avait rien à voir avec les dortoir de Poudlard, ni la chambre de Ron et encore moins celle qu'il avait durant les mois d'été !

Du parquet clair, toujours ce murs en pierre, bien que reprends en blanc, de lourdes armoires un grands lit à baldaquin aux rideaux vert foncés, une cheminée lui faisant face, un fauteuil sur le coté, un bureau contre l'une des fenêtre à croisillons, des malles fermées, un balais posé dans un coin, pas d'affiches de joueurs de Quidditch, pas de bannière prônant le vert-argent, pas de serpent venimeux, comme l'avait si souvent pensé Ron, pas d'engin de torture, pas de miroir non plus, mais surtout pas la moindre photo d'amis, ni de famille. La seule et unique décoration tenait sur le dessus de la cheminée : la cane à pommeau de Lucius.

Sur le fond à droite Harry découvrir une autre porte qui menait à une salle de bain privative entièrement neuve, qui jurait quelque peut avec le rester des pièces respirant l'ancien !

Draco s'était approché d'Harry et se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien penser de sa chambre. Jamais il n'avait amené quiconque ici, c'était donc avec une certaine anxiété qu'il avait ouvert sa porte à Harry. Le brun fasciné se tourna vers Draco et donna son jugement sans appel :

- J'adore !

Draco esquissa un sourire. La partie qui allait durée trois jours semblait très bien partie !

Draco occupa aussi Harry a des jeux plus ou moins innocent se laissant toujours embrassé et câliné quand Harry le réclamait, puis ils discutaient longuement sur le monde sorcier avant de revenir à des choses plus terre à terre, comme manger. Harry se révéla très mauvais cuisinier ! Draco se limitant au bases préféra commander au traiteur chacun de leur repas. Durant ces trois jours Draco dissimula sa marque à l'aide de sortilèges l'illusion qui ne duraient jamais bien longtemps, ou avec ses habits. Mais lorsqu'Harry réclama de prendre un bain dans l'immense baignoire en fonte de la salle de bain des parents de Draco, il du trouver un autre stratagème ! Il créa une ambiance calfeutré, propice aux ombres et à la noirceur, n'allumant que quelques bougies, ce que Harry prit pour un geste romantique. Il exigea aussi s'assoir dans le dos de Harry pour lui « frotter le dos avec l'éponge. », ce que Harry interpréta autrement. Et quand il fallu faire l'amour dans cet endroit, sans dévoiler son avant bras, Draco ne laissa pas le choix à Harry et le pénétra par derrière en prenant bien soin de garder son bras tatoué en arrière. Harry n'y vit que du feu. Draco prit du plaisir autant qu'a pénétrer brusquement Harry qu'à jouer ce double rôle !

Peu à peu il s'attachait de plus en plus à l'affection de Harry, se montrant vulnérable et tendre, mais jamais trop. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Le soir ils dormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Draco peut habitué à cet exercice se révéla fin amateur de câlin avant le sommeil, les câlins tendres, du bout du doigts, lorsque l'on effleure l'autre pour l'accompagner dans son sommeil. Il savait que c'était sa dernière nuit avec lui avant qu'il ne reparte le lendemain. Aussi alors qu'il cajolait tendrement Harry il resserra encore plus les liens qu'il tissait avec lui depuis des mois : « Je t'aime Harry Potter. ». Harry qui était sur le point de sombrer entendit ses paroles et les grava au fond de son cœur. Draco quant à lui attendu qu'il fut bien endormit et descendit dans le grand salon.

Son père l'y attendait comme prévu, il avait revêtu une grande cape verte émeraude et noire, ses longs cheveux blonds ne semblaient que plus pâles. Draco portait son pyjama rayé, pardessus lequel il avait mit sa robe de chambre de serpentard, il était resté pied nu, il ne sentait pas le froid que les pierres au sol lui transmettait.

- Bonsoir père.

- Bonsoir, répondit Lucius un brin anxieux.

- Comment va mère ?

- Bien, Bella prends bien soin de nous…

Un silence gêné s'installa, pour le dissiper Draco s'assit sur le grand canapé en cuir faisant face aux flammes qui ronflaient dans l'âtre.

- J'étais sûr de l'avoir éteins, marmonna Draco en contreplan le feu.

- Il l'était… où en es-tu ?

- J'avance, j'avance, Harry est de plus en plus persuadé de mes bonnes intentions…

Lucius l'interrompit d'un geste agacé de la main.

- Harry ? reprit-il d'une voix pleine de morgue. Tu l'appels par son petit nom ?

Si Draco avait pu rougir, il l'aurait fait, cependant sa peau demeura de marbre.

- Fais attention mon fils de ne pas te prendre à ton propre jeux, conseilla Lucius d'une voix sarcastique. Tu t'attacherai au fils Potter ?

- Non ! Evidemment que non, cependant je passe mes journées a l'appeler ainsi, aussi il m'arrive de me tromper lorsque je donne mon compte rendu en fin de journée.

- Bien, fit Lucius faisant comprendre ainsi que l'incident était clos.

- Il me faut encore du temps…

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'en as encore retiré comme je te l'ai dis hier soir… il veut Potter au plus vite ! Use d'un sort s'il le faut ! Ou d'une potion !

- Un sort ? Mais si j'utilise l'impero le ministère le saura… et en potion…

- Ton parrain pourrait t'aider, donne lui quelques information, sans tout dévoiler et il t'aidera… j'y veillerai…

Draco acquiesça, a quoi bon répliquer qu'il pouvait se débrouiller seul ? Que cette mission lui avait été confié à lui seul ? Néanmoins il se jura de ne pas aller voir Rogue et d'y parvenir seul. Parfois les liens du cœur étaient plus fort que ceux de la magie.

- Je vais me recoucher, Potter pourrait remarquer mon absence.

A ces mots son père tiqua, Draco comprit son erreur et cacha ses yeux confus sous une de ses longues mèches de cheveux qui le soir n'étaient pas gominé vers l'arrières.

- Il ne dort pas dans la chambre d'ami ? releva d'une voix froide Lucius.

- Si, si, s'empressa de mentir Draco en se levant du canapé et se faufilant vers la porte. Mais il pourrait venir me trouver pour n'importe quel prétexte et ne pas me trouver dans mon lit pourrait, heu… lui donner des soupçons… Bonsoir.

Draco galopa vers les escaliers et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Le cœur encore battant il rejoignit Harry qui dormait toujours, il se surprit a trouver du réconfort blottit contre Harry, le nez emplit du parfum du brun.

Au matin Harry se réveilla avec une puissante érection. L'espace d'un instant il se croyait encore au Poudlard et s'imaginait déjà devoir se rendre cahin-caha dans la salle de bain pour parfaire a cette envie naturelle, loin des yeux de ses camarades. Alors qu'il ouvrit les yeux résigné il fut surprit quelques instants de la décoration, avant de devenir fou de joie : il était chez Draco, dans son lit et hier soir, il s'en souvenait à présent, il lui avait chuchoté qu'il l'aimait ! Il se tourna vers le blond qui dormait encore, ses longs cils d'un blond presque blanc tressautaient légèrement, comme en proie à un rêve chatouilleur. Harry s'étonna de trouver des habits sur Draco, lui avait dormit presque nu et il lui avait semblé que Draco ne s'étaient pas revêtu après leur ébats… peut-être avait il eut froid ?

Il réveilla alors Draco, jouant de douceur et d'envie, lorsque le blond fut réveillé et qu'il avait prit conscience de ce qu'il y avait sous le caleçon de Harry, il sourit. Décidemment Potter était un éternel « bandeur » ! Il n'y avait pas un lieu, un moment de la journée ou une circonstance, ou Potter n'avait pas envie de sexe !

Draco sourit, il était enclin à faire l'amour. Il se redressa sur un coude observa un instant le corps de Harry et laissa l'envie lui prendre le bas ventre à lui aussi. Ils s'embrassèrent avec fougue, Draco donnait le tempo, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps sinon pour dire au revoir à Harry.

Durant les baisers de plus en plus enflammés, les corps se rapprochaient sous la montagnes de couettes, ils ne pensaient qu'à se consumer mutuellement. Harry arracha les boutons de la chemise de pyjama de Draco, Draco ne protesta même pas, cela l'excitait d'avantage. Draco retira avec une dextérité toute nouvelle, le caleçon de Harry et l'envoya rejoindre feu sa chemise au sol. Il put ainsi tâter toute l'étendue de l'érection et prendre pleine conscience de sa taille. Draco n'en fit pourtant qu'une bouchée. Harry rejetant la tête en arrière, le visage en rougit, le souffle court, il savourait le savant manège de la langue de Draco. Puis la bouche de Draco entra en scène aspirant la peau tendue à l'extrême du pénis de Harry. Soudain sans prévenir il se redressa brusquement et en moins de temps qu'il n'eut fallu pour lancer un accio, il pénétrait sans plus de cérémonie Harry.

Le brun eut le souffle coupé, tant par l'infime douleur, que par le plaisir extrême qui déferlait en lui tel une pluie après un long mois aride. Draco penché sur Harry de toute sa hauteur, l'observait, il le trouvait beau, très beau même, il comprenait pourquoi il avait été si courtisé par toutes les gourdes de Poudlard. Il eut un sourire narquois sur les lèvres « Il est à moi désormais ! », songea-t-il triomphant alors qu'il entamait une série de saccades sourdes dans le corps de Harry. Draco laissa échapper un râle de plaisir. Il était au-dessus de Harry les mains de chaque coté de sa tête, bien calé entre ses cuisses et il donnait un rythme de plus en plus fou. Harry essayait d'articuler à Draco d'aller moins vite pour profiter plus longtemps, mais les mots se perdirent en chemin. Harry passa ses jambes autour de la taille de Draco et il attira le visage du blond contre le sien. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se fixaient là. Draco le prenaient de plus en plus fort. Le bleu de Draco se plantait dans le vert de Harry. Comme s'ils se découvraient pour la première fois. Puis leurs lèvres n'y tinrent plus et les langues non plus. Les baisers s'enchainent à mesure de la passion dévorante. Draco et Harry ne formaient plus qu'un seul corps, leurs corps peau n'en formant qu'une, ils s'assemblaient comme deux pièces qui n'auraient jamais du être séparés.

Draco nez à nez avec son pire ennemi, avec l'homme contre qui il avait mi tant de force à le haïr et avec qui désormais il couchait, se rendit compte qu'il ne jouait pas un jeux ici dans ce lit. Non il ne faisait pas ça pour le « plan », non il ne se forçait pas ! Et oui : il aimait ça ! Plus que tout au monde, il aimait faire l'amour avec Harry Potter !

Le plaisir atteignit son paroxysme lorsque Draco associa le mot amour et Harry. Harry le rejoignit quelques instant plus tard, tremblant d'un même bonheur, Draco s'affala mollement contre Harry. Tout deux en sueur. Draco ne se souvenait même pas comment il avait retiré son pantalon qui tenait encore à une de ses cheville. Il s'en moquait, il souriait. Harry le remarqua et déposa un baiser tendre aux coins de ses lèvres.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Draco Malfoy, susurra Harry.

De mémoire, jamais Draco n'avait eut le sentiment d'être autant aimé, autant heureux et autant satisfait de son bonheur. Il chérit ce moment, avant qu'il ne s'évapore… peut-être trop vite.

Le sourire de Harry se figea soudain, puis devint une lourde grimace, avant de bondir hors du lit et de pointer sa baguette sur Draco.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda légèrement amusé Draco pensant à une des nombreuses folies de Harry.

Harry nu, essayait de remettre ses lunette d'une main sur son nez tout en gardant sa baguette pointé sur Draco, le visage enflé de rage.

- Harry ? Allez ce n'est plus drôle, revient…

Draco commençait à s'agacer.

- Tu m'as mentit ! Tout ce temps tu m'as mentit ! gronda Harry.

- Mais de quoi tu parles à la fin ! s'exclama Draco en appui sur un coude.

- La Marque !

Si Draco n'arrivait pas à rougir, par contre, il pouvait pâlir. Il avait oublié la Marque sur son bras, se laissant totalement aller à la situation, il avait perdu le control et… maintenant tout était foutu !

- Harry calme-toi, je t'en prie…

- Enfoiré ! Tu m'as MENTI ! Je savais bien que je ne pouvais pas te faire confiance ! Ron et Hermio…

- Ne les mêlent pas à Notre histoire ! répliqua Draco se redressant dans son lit.

- Ne bouge pas ! prévint Harry en attrapant ses vêtements.

- Où tu vas ? demanda Draco inquiet en voyant Harry rassembler ses affaires éparses dans sa valise.

- Comment as-tu pu ? Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? POURQUOI ? Pour te payer ma tête ! Une fois de plus ! Pour pouvoir crier haut et fort : J AI ENCULE L ELU ET VOUS SAVEZ QUOI ? IL GEMIT COMME UNE FILLE ? Je te déteste ! Tu es l'un des leurs ! J'ai été si naïf, si con…

- Non, je… je…

Draco était à court de phrase, il s'en trouva choqué, lui qui avait toujours une phrase a répliquer, il s'en trouva dépourvu.

- Je te haïs Malfoy !

Les mots explosèrent dans le cœur de Draco telle une bombe. Désormais il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Si Harry, celui qui lui avait apporté tant de bonheur se détournait de lui aussi violement, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il roula de l'autre coté du lit, échappant à un sort de stupéfaxion et saisit sa propre baguette, les yeux rougie de larmes et la rage au cœur et planta sa baguette dans sa chaire et appela le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Je t'aimais Harry ! cria-t-il avant que le Mage Noir n'apparaisse subitement dans la chambre.

- …

Harry choqué, se laissa désarmer en un instant. La partie était terminée pensa Draco encore allongé contre le sol ivre de rage et de chagrin.

Harry avait eut le temps de passer son jeans avant que n'arrive Voldemort et ses quelques mangemorts, cependant Draco était bel et bien nu face contre terre tentant de retenir les trop nombreuses larmes qui labourait son cœur comme ses joues.

Lucius apparut a son tour, voyant ainsi son fils il jeta sur lui sa cape et le força a se redresser, pendant ce temps Harry n'avait pas bougé, il regardait cette scène comme un spectateur figé. Il savait qu'au moindre mouvement vers sa baguette les doloris jailliraient de partout.

Lucius essayait de soutenir Draco et de le couvrir au mieux, mais son fils la tête plus basse que ses épaules, continuait toujours de pleurer sans bruit. La voix de Voldemort s'éleva alors dans la chambre, une voix glacée, presque un sifflement :

- Harry, mon cher Harry... es-tu prêt à nous rejoindre?

- Jamais ! cracha Harry au bord de la nausée que lui infligeait cette idée, lui un mangemort ?

- Lucius, ton fils n'a pas accomplit sa mission ? Potter ne se rends pas à nous avec sa volonté ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?

Un long silence s'en suivit, Harry entendit alors les sanglots sourd de Draco, il ne comprenait plus rien. Lucius secoua son fils pour lui signifier qu'il lui fallait donner des explications.

- J'ai, failli mon… Maître, chuchota Draco retenant sa peine. Potter allait être à nous de son plein grés et j'ai omis un détail, il s'en est rendu compte et a tout deviné, alors plutôt que de le laisser fuir hors de notre portée, je vous ai… appelé…

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais demandé, remarqua glaçant Voldemort. Si j'avais voulu qu'on m'apporte Potter contre sa volonté, il me suffisait de demander à Rogue d'aller le prendre à Poudlard ! Moi j'avais demandé à ce qu'il nous rejoigne de son plein grés !

- …

Personne ne disait rien. Personne n'osa bouger.

- Et quel est ce détail que tu as omis ? releva le Maître.

- La Marque, il a vu ma Marque…

- Comment ?

- …

Cette fois-ci un silence gêné s'en suivit. Tout le monde aurait pu facilement imaginé ce qui s'était passé ce matin dans cette chambre : deux jeune garçons, un torse nu et l'autre totalement nu, un lit en bataille et une odeur persistante de sexe flottait dans l'air. Tout le monde se figurait très bien ce qui avait pu se passer, quant à l'avouer…

- J'ai retiré mon pyjama, avoua Draco en relevant la tête.

Les yeux de Harry croisèrent ceux de Draco. Draco avait reprit son regard vide, les larmes avaient disparut, il semblait être redevenu ce garçon insensible. Ce que Draco lui dans les yeux de Harry termina de broyer son âme.

- Et pourquoi donc ? demanda Voldemort en prenant plaisir a humilier ainsi le fils de Lucius.

- Nous allions faire…

- …faire la bagarre, coupa Lucius mal à l'aise. C'est évidement ! Pour ne pas abîmer son pyjama il l'aura enlevé pour jouer à la bagarre…

- Continu Draco, dit Voldemort, comme si Lucius n'avais rien dit.

- Nous allions faire l'amour.

Les mangemorts présents sourirent de toutes leur dents, et canines pour l'un d'entre eux. Certains gloussèrent, Lucius devint plus tendu et se recula légèrement de Draco.

- Mon ami, Potter, aimerait les hommes ? sourit Voldemort.

- Oui, affirma Draco.

- Et toi, tu as utilisé ce filon pour tenter de le gagner à notre cause, en copulant avec _lui _?

- Oui.

- Mais toi, tu…

- Non ! Mon fils n'est pas gay !

- Lucius, grinça Voldemort en tournant légèrement son visage vers lui, Encore une remarque et tu regretteras la prison…

Lucius se ratatina dans l'ombre de son fils.

- Oui moi aussi j'aime les hommes, avoua Draco sans la moindre trace de honte.

Harry fut surprit, de tout cet échange, ce fut à cet instant qu'il fut le plus surprit ! Draco avouait ouvertement son attirance, alors qu'il lui suffisait de dire qu'il avait couché avec lui que pour sa cause.

- Intéressant, souligna Voldemort en sortant sa baguette de sous sa manche. Je vois que tu as fais beaucoup « d'efforts », pour parvenir à tes fins, néanmoins le résultat est on ne peu plus catastrophique non ?

Harry crut voir Draco frémir légèrement en voyant la baguette de Voldemort.

- Et qui plus est… tu es gay… sais-tu que dans mes rangs on n'accepte que les Sang-Pur, et surtout ceux qui ne sont pas traitre à leur sang ? Hors en besognant Potter et en avouant aimer ça… je ne vois pas d'autre solution que de te punir, tu comprendras certainement ?

- Oui, Maître, souffla Draco la respiration de plus en plus saccadé.

Harry croisa le regard de Draco, Draco semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose, mais…

- DOLORIS ! rugit Voldemort.

Draco sentit son corps comme exploser de l'intérieur, il roula au sol, sentant ses membres écartelés dans tout les sens, la cape se défit de lui. Il était nu, il subissait le doloris, mais il retenait ses cris, il se mordait si fort les joues qu'il sentait le sang couler dans sa gorge.

Harry paniqua, voir ainsi Draco lui arracha une partie de lui-même.

- Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! cria-t-il pour couvrit les rires des Mangemorts et les lamentations de Lucius.

Voldemort releva sa baguette, Draco s'immobilisa dans une position incongru, il entrouvrit les lèvres un filet de sang s'en échappa.

- Potter ?

- Arrêtez, souffla-t-il.

Une lueur perfide grandit dans les yeux de Voldemort.

- Oh, mais Potter, tu aimes Draco ?

Tout le monde se tu, Draco bien que très mal en point tendit l'oreille de tout son cœur. Harry ne répondit pas. Le doloris reprit de plus belle. Draco le supportait comme son châtiment pour avoir fait souffrir Harry, pour l'avoir trompé, pour l'avoir livré à Voldemort. Draco se dit qu'il aurait du laisser Harry fuir.

- OUI ! cria Harry.

- Oui ?

- Oui, je l'aime.

Le doloris s'amplifia, cette fois-ci Draco poussa un hurlement terrible, presque inhumain. Lucius eut un mouvement vers Draco puis se figea. Harry ne pouvait plus supporter ce spectacle, il devait agir.

- Ne fais rien de stupide, mon jeune ami…

Le corps de Draco retomba sur le sol inanimé, cette fois-ci il ressemblait un a pantin a qui l'on aurait coupé les fils et qui se serait emmêlé les membres.

- Emmenez-le. Lucius, va retrouver ta femme, je veux rester avec mon ami.

Les mangemorts sortirent en emportant Draco, tel une simple poupée. Lorsque Harry se retrouva seul dans la chambre avec Voldemort, sa peur redoubla. Il était seul, sans baguette face à Voldemort et il avait très peu de chance de s'en sortir… S'il s'en sortait ! Voldemort sembla sourire tandis que les flammes rougeoyantes de ses pupilles grandissaient.

- Allons, Potter… Pourquoi tant de peur dans ton regard ?

Au même moment un hurlement retentit, il provenait de l'étage du dessous. Un deuxième hurlement retentit dans la demeure silencieuse. Voldemort savourait les résonnances des cris de Draco.

- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mon cher, mais, parmi mes fidèles se trouvent un loup-garou… Et il aime beaucoup les garçons lui aussi, bien qu'il les préfère comme plat de résistance et plus jeune… Je suis sûr qu'il sera heureux de gouter lui aussi à Draco. Il aime les chaires tendres… est-il tendre avec toi ?

Le sourire cruel de Voldemort sembla plus terrifiant à mesure que les hurlements de Draco devenaient de plus en plus désespérés et faibles.

- Il se fatigue vite ton Draco, Greyback non…

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Rejoins-moi, comme je te l'avais proposé il y a quelques années, lors de notre retrouvaille à Poudlard… Tu pourrais tout avoir a y gagner. Même Draco…

- oO0°0Oo- * - oO0°0Oo- * - oO0°0Oo- * - oO0°0Oo- * - oO0°0Oo- * - oO0°0Oo- * - oO0°0Oo- * - oO0°0Oo- * - oO0°0Oo- * - oO0°0Oo- * - oO0°0Oo- * - oO0°0Oo- * - oO0°0Oo- * - oO0°0Oo- * - oO0°0Oo- *

La suite trés prochainement, j'espère que la fic vous plait!


	6. Chapter 6

Merci de suivre ma Fic! Sa me fait trés plaisir!

Bonne lecture!

(0°0)*(0°0)*(0°0)*(0°0)*(0°0)*(0°0)*(0°0)*(0°0)*(0°0)*(0°0)*(0°0)*(0°0)*(0°0)*(0°0)*(0°0)*(0°0)*(0°0)*(0°0)*(0°0)*(0°0)*(0°0)*(0°0)*(0°0)*(0°0)*

Un nouveau hurlement, Harry frémit, il avait peur, mais pas pour lui, pour Draco. Il voulait le rejoindre, le retrouver, le sauver. ses poings se serrèrent, que faire ? Que ferait Dumbledore ? Que ferait Hermione ? Il était seul, il ne pouvait compter que sur lui. Seul face à un choix impossible : renier le sacrifice de ses parents, renier son combat, renier son existence entière ? Rejoindre Voldemort, signifierait abdiquer, abandonner, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Pourtant, Draco… Non, Draco l'avait trompé, lui avait fait croire à des sentiments… Draco ne l'aimait peut-être même pas ! Mais ses cris ! Ils résonnaient en Harry comme un déchirement …

Voldemort s'impatienta et fit jouer sa baguette entre ses doigts.

- Draco pourrait être à toi…

Les hurlements avaient cessé, Harry eut une longue décharge glacée qui lui parcourut le corps de part en part. pourquoi Draco ne criait plus… était-il…

- Je veux le voir, pour être sûr qu'il soit encore en vie, exigea Harry la gorge sèche.

- Entendu.

En un instant Harry se retrouva plongé au milieu des mangemorts aux sourires satisfaits. Ils étaient dans le grand hall, au pied de l'escalier principal, Voldemort restant bien en évidence sur le haut des marches, dominant sa cour. Harry découvrit Draco assit, du mieux qu'il pouvait, contre le manteau d'une cheminée couverte de nombreux ornements familiaux, le visage ensanglanté, plusieurs griffures, plaies, et contusions parsemaient son corps blanc. Les flammes de la cheminée, rendaient encore plus vives les blessures suintantes de Draco, sans pour autant réchauffer l'atmosphère.

D'un tour de main Voldemort habilla Draco de vêtements simple, un jeans et un pull noir.

- Plus présentable ainsi.

Harry s'approcha à pas lent, retenant son souffle, il s'agenouilla devant Draco, tendit une main peu sûre vers sa gorge. Le contact des doigts glacés de Harry sur la peau brulante et douloureuse de Draco lui fit ouvrit les yeux. Une immense vague de soulagement déferla sur Harry, le cœur déjà plus léger, il allait pour se redresser, quant Draco lui saisit la main. Ce que Harry prit pour un geste tendre, se révéla être bien autre chose, c'était un geste de survie, d'amour. Il venait de glisser dans sa main un petit paquet. Personne ne s'en était aperçut.

- Alors Harry ? questionna Voldemort souriant.

- Promettez-vous de ne pas lui faire de mal…

- Pas plus qu'il n'a déjà subit, ricana un mangemort trapu.

- Tu doutes de moi ?

Voldemort avait susurré depuis le haut de l'escalier, pourtant Harry l'avait entendu comme s'il avait été aux creux de son oreille.

- Je veux vous l'entendre dire, s'enhardit Harry en le défiant du regard.

- Personne ne touchera plus Draco, si tu consens à te ranger de mon coté.

- …

- Harry, mon cher ami, dans un compromis, les deux partis cèdent quelque chose… moi j'assure la sécurité de Draco quant à toi…

- Je suis d'accord…

Les mangemorts poussèrent des cris de victoires. Lucius esquissa malgré son extrême inquiétude un sourire en coin.

- Je suis d'accord, dans un compromis il faut céder, mais moi…

Les cris s'arrêtèrent brusquement.

- Mais moi, je ne céderais jamais !

D'un bon il jeta la poudre verte dans les flammes attrapa Draco dans ses bras, esquiva les premiers sorts qui jaillissait contre eux et chuchota aux flammes : « Au terrier ».

L'instant d'après Ron vit bondir hors de sa cheminée Harry torse nu, couvert de suie et Draco Malefoy ensanglanté et lui aussi couvert de suie.

- Bloque ta cheminée ! cria Harry en courant déposer Draco sur le canapé défoncé du salon des Weasley.

Ron bien que profondément interloqué obtempéra. Harry resta agenouillé prés de Draco, déplaçant les mèches recouvertes de sang qui collaient son front. Ron apparut à son coté quelques secondes plus tard. Au regard remplit de question de Ron, Harry se sentit las.

- Pas maintenant…

- Bien.

Ron se releva et courut chercher sa mère qui pendait le linge dont elle venait de finir la lessive. Madame Weasley accourut baguette en main, s'assura avant tout que la cheminée était bien bloquée, puis se tourna vers Draco.

- Oh ! Mon pauvre petit ! Harry, Ron aidez moi à le porter dans la chambre de Percy !

Harry et Ron obéirent promptement. Draco ne réagissait plus, ses yeux s'étaient refermés, il avait perdu connaissance peut avant de voyager en cheminée. Une fois installé sur le lit, Harry et Ron furent chassés des lieux et Harry eut pour ordre de se laver, s'habiller chaudement et de manger !

Deux heures passèrent avant que Harry ne décroche un mot et qu'il raconte en partie son histoire. Il n'évoqua pas le fait qu'il couchait avec Draco ni qu'il s'adonnait à ce plaisir depuis un certain temps. Ron n'en revenait pas que Harry soit allé voir Draco pour faire (soit disant ) la paix et alors qu'ils célébraient leur entente, Voldemort arrivait. Bref Ron ne croyait absolument pas la version de Harry, néanmoins comme Harry ne semblait pas être prêt à lui donner la vérité, il fit mine de le croire. Harry en fut soulagé et loua le fait que Ron n'était pas aussi avisé qu'Hermione. Harry savait que pour elle, il devrait mieux présenter son histoire !

La mère de Ron réapparut peut après, avec pour ordre de ne pas aller réveiller Draco pendant les prochaines heures. Harry et Ron s'occupèrent donc en préparant le repas de Noël qui devait avoir lieux dans la soirée. Ils durent doubler d'efforts car madame Weasley avait perdu beaucoup de temps sur la préparation en soignant Draco. Tandis qu'Harry s'occupait de différentes taches, son regard ne cessait de s'orienter vers la porte la chambre de Percy, qui se situait au rez-de-chaussée. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Draco. Il mourrait d'impatience d'aller le voir, de lui parler, mais préféra suivre les conseils de Madame Weasley.

Au soir, quant toute la famille rentra, Draco dormait toujours, Harry fêta Noël avec la famille Weasley tout en ne pensant, encore et toujours qu'à Draco. Vers la fin de soirée, lorsque Madame Weasley exigea que tous écoutent les vieilles chansons de sa jeunesse, Harry prétexta un besoin urgent et s'éclipsa dans la chambre de Percy.

Draco était réveillé, il était allongé dans le petit lit une personne, face à la petite lucarne qui donnait sur le ciel étoilé. La lune conférait à son visage une pâleur argentée magnifique. Les plaies et griffures de Draco étaient soignées, un vilain bleu avait enflé tout le haut droit du visage, il portait un vieux pyjama de la famille à carreaux. Harry n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse un jour voir Draco dans cette position en ces lieux.

Draco tourna lentement les yeux vers Harry et esquissa un sourire, avant qu'une expression de profonde douleur ne lui traverse le regard.

Draco avait honte, honte de lui, honte de ce qu'il avait fait à Harry, honte de se retrouver là, honte de porter de tels vêtements, honte de devoir être si reconnaissant envers une famille qu'il haïssait cordialement.

Harry s'approcha doucement et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Ils regardèrent ensemble la lune qui souriait entourée de ses amies les étoiles.

- J'ai bien cru y passer, chuchota Draco en détachant son regard du ciel pour se poser sur la nuque de Harry.

- Moi aussi j'ai cru que tu allais y passer…

- Je n'avais pas peur.

Harry se pencha vers Draco et lui attrapa la main.

- Je n'avais aucune peur pour moi, mais pour toi.

Le cœur de Harry s'enflamma aux mots de Draco.

- Comment être sûr que tu ne me mens plus ?

- Je me rattraperais, je te le jure Harry, ce matin j'ai cru te perdre, te perdre à jamais, si tu me redonnes une chance, je te prouverai que je peux et que je _veux_ changer, Harry… J'ai compris que mes sentiments pour toi n'étaient pas faux…

- Es-ce que je te connais vraiment ?

- Oui, ou du moins en grande partie…

- Qu'est ce qui va changer ?

- Je serai sans doute plus fier et franc… en faite je serais beaucoup plus fier… plus fier que maintenant du moins ! Un Malfoy si mal en point, en position de faiblesse… ne t'attends pas à me revoir souvent comme ça…

- Je t'aime malgré moi, souffla Harry en serrant la main de Draco.

Draco sentit sa poitrine se soulever de bonheur, Harry lui accordait toujours sa confiance, lui avouait qu'il l'aimait malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

- Ne me mens plus jamais Draco. Ne me mens plus, sinon, j'en mourrais de devoir de quitter…

Harry baissa son visage vers Draco. Draco la gorge serrée, tremblait doucement, sentant le souffle régulier de Harry.

- Je t'aime Harry, je t'aime …

Harry embrassa tendrement Draco. Ils s'enlacèrent avec douceur, partageant leur chaleur commune.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime Potter.

Leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent et prolongèrent de plus en plus le baiser. Si bien, heureux dans leur monde, ils n'entendirent pas la porte s'entrouvrir, néanmoins ils entendirent le bol de soupe tomber et se briser sur le plancher. Harry se retourna brusquement vers la porte, Ron les yeux grands ouverts la bouche figée dans une expression perplexe les fixaient bêtement. Harry rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, Draco souriait fièrement avec un air de dire : « Oui et alors ? Si sa te défrise j'en fou ! ». Harry se redressa doucement, comme s'il avait été face à un ours fou, et qu'il devait faire très doucement s'il ne voulait pas se faire dévorer.

- Tu veux une photo souvenir ? demanda avec ironie Draco en se redressant dans le lit.

- Je, vous, vous… vous embrassez ? Comme un couple ! Comme si toi et Malfoy vous étiez un couple… comme si…

- J'ai un scoop pour toi, on est un couple ! coupa Draco excédé par l'air ahurit de Ron.

- Harry ! couina Ron n'osant croire aux paroles de Draco.

- Ron, je vais tout te raconter…

- Tu ne nies pas ! s'exclama Ron.

- Non, je ne ni pas.

- Vous… vous embrassiez et vous êtes un couple ! Pardon mais c'est beaucoup a enregistrer pour moi !

- Pas possible ! railla Draco.

- Tu es gay Harry ?

- Sa me semble évidemment, répondit Harry en s'approcha à pas lent de Ron.

- Je ne sais pas ! Il aurait pu te forcer à l'embrasser ! Tu es Gay ? Et tu es avec notre pire ennemi, après celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-…

- Voldemort, coupa Harry.

- ARG ! TAIS-TOI ! rugit en tremblant Ron.

- Oui on est un couple et oui ON est Gay ! Et pire encore, on s'aime ! Alors soit tu acceptes ça, soit tu dégages ! Harry n'as pas besoin d'un ami qui lui tourne le dos ! Et si tu lui tournes le dos, je te ferais vivre un enfer !

Ron ravala une réplique. Harry souriait comme un idiot. Draco protégeait Harry, certes en tentant de ficher la trouille à son meilleur ami, mais il essayait de le protéger ! Et il avouait son amour pour lui !

- Je suis chez moi ici, finit par dire Ron en rougissant de plus belle.

- Tu veux qu'on parte ? demanda Draco en se redressant d'avantage.

Ron sembla prit de court, il était visiblement très embarrassé.

- Non, évidemment, maman me tuerait…

- Merci Ron, dit Harry en s'approchant un peu plus de lui et lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule.

- Alors t'es gay ?

- Oui, sourit Harry en regardant Draco se rallonger dans le petit lit.

- Et… tu as eu des… « vues » sur moi ?

Harry se retourna brusquement vers Ron et réprima un profond fou rire, Draco esquissa un sourire moqueur mais ne dit rien.

- On va nettoyer, dit Harry pour éluder la question, tu as de la soupe même sur ton pantalon…

Le lendemain soir une grande partie de la famille Weasley : Ron, Madame Weasley, Ginny, Fred, Georges et Monsieur Weasley, ainsi qu'Hermione se réjouissaient du retour de Harry. Tous devant un somptueux repas, qui avait du couter beaucoup de temps de préparation se demandaient aussi pourquoi Harry voulait tant faire le toast. Draco était présent lui aussi habillé dans un vieux pantalon de Fred, ou de Georges, avec une chemise de Ron et une veste de Monsieur Weasley, jamais Draco n'avait eut autant honte de se montrer habillé ainsi. Dans un parfait silence Harry s'était levé avec sa coupe de cidre et avait demandé à faire le toast pour ouvrir le repas. Draco, qui connaissant parfaitement le savoir vivre, ne s'était pas encore servit dans les plat et n'avait pas déjà du pain dans la bouche, pas comme Ron et Georges. Hermione leur fit les gros yeux et Ron avala aussi sec son morceau de pain, tandis que Georges le savoura.

- Hem, voilà, je voulais faire un petit discourt… un pas grand-chose, juste histoire de vous remercier pour ce festin ! Merci à vous tous de m'avoir accueillit chez vous sans poser la moindre question… D'avoir soigner Draco et l'avoir habillé et d'être si généreux avec moi. Merci.

Harry se rassit en quatrième vitesse mal à l'aise d'avoir fait son toast.

- Mais c'est normal Harry ! s'exclama Madame Weasley en souriant.

Et le repas commença dans un calme tendu, avant de glisser dans une franche rigolade et de finir en joyeuse tablée devant les buches. C'était comme s'ils venaient de fêter de soir de Noël et Harry était le plus heureux des jeune homme du monde, il était en excellente compagnie et Draco était avec lui, partageant la même table et riant avec lui aux blagues de Fred et Georges.

La journée pourtant n'avait pas commencée facilement, Harry avait passé la fin de soirée de la veille à tout révéler à Ron, qui se vexa aussi sec. Il n'avait pas supporté que Harry n'ait pas eu le courage de lui avouer tout de suite le faite qu'il était gay et qu'en plus il couchait avec Draco. Aussi Ron mit un point d'honneur a bouder Harry et a le faire savoir à tout le monde ! Quant Hermione arriva dans la matinée Harry s'expliqua de nouveau et Hermione quoique très surprise, voir choquée se rangea de son coté.

- Voyons Ron tu ne va pas en vouloir à Harry éternellement ?

- Qui vivra verra ! grogna Ron en épluchant une pomme de terre.

Harry présenta ensuite Draco de façon plus officielle à Hermione. Le Sang-Pur considéra un long moment Hermione avant de lui tendre la main pour la lui serrer.

- Je n'ai jamais aimé les chouchous des prof, plaisanta Draco.

- Ni moi les fils de mangemort…

Harry crut l'espace d'un instant qu'ils allaient se ruer l'un sur l'autre, mais il n'en fut rien.

- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire, mais tu as une sacrée droite !

- Tu trouves ? s'enchanta Hermione.

- Oh que oui ! J'ai eu mal pendant au moins trois jours !

Harry soupira d'aise en les voyant évoquer le « bon vieux temps ». Harry aida ensuite Draco a se rendre dans la minuscule salle de bain et sur ordre de Madame Weasley, le laissa seul pour se laver.

« Si le jeune Draco a besoin de quelque chose, il m'appellera ! »

Fred et Georges bombardèrent ensuite de question Harry, qui essaya de répondre sans trop impliquer la vérité et fut soulagée qu'Hermione échafaude une vérité à leur donner. Ginny quant à elle, semblait bouder elle aussi avec Ron dans la cuisine. Lorsque Monsieur Weasley arriva il était temps de passer à table et Harry s'était dit que c'était le bon moment de tous les remercier. Il aurait aimé rajouter : « Hey je suis le petit ami de Draco ! », mais il sentait que cette remarque aurait été des plus mal venue.

Lorsque la soirée s'acheva Harry raccompagna Draco, avec l'aide de Ron dans la chambre de Percy. Harry aida Draco à s'assoir sur le lit, puis commença a déboutonner sa chemise.

- Ok je sors ! lança Ron en claquant la porte.

Harry aurait aimé lui courir après pour le… baffer… s'expliquer… le secouer, mais il préféra rester avec Draco, lui avait plus besoin de Harry que Ron pour le moment. Tandis qu'il retirait lentement la chemise, Draco respira le parfum du cou de Harry.

- Merci.

- Tu n'as pas a me remercier, répondit Harry en pliant soigneusement la chemise.

- Si… Merci.

Harry contempla avec amertume la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras de Draco. Il n'osa pas même l'effleurer, pourtant ce tatouage sembler ronger la peau de Draco.

- Sa t'as fait mal ?

- Non, mentit Draco se remémorant l'instant.

- Ils t'ont forcés ?

- …

Draco baissa la tête, il venait de passer une étrange journée et une bonne soirée, il n'avait pas envie de tout gâcher.

- Harry, pas ce soir…

- Il faudra bien que tu me racontes un jour ou l'autre.

Harry déboutonna le pantalon de Draco, laissant le tissu glisser sur ses cuisses puis tomber aux chevilles. Une montée d'adrénaline vient percuter le corps de Harry en voyant Draco presque nu assit face à lui, puis il vit ses bleus, ses coupures et sa Marque.

- Allonges-toi, conseilla doucement Harry en rangeant le pantalon avec la chemise.

Draco s'installa avec lenteur dans le lit, cherchant une position qui le ferait le moins souffrir.

- Bonne nuit, dit Harry en se penchant sur lui pour l'embrasser.

Draco passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Harry et l'embrassa avec passion.

- Bonne nuit.

Harry quitta la chambre à reculons et avec tristesse, il ferma doucement la porte. Monsieur Weasley l'y attendait avec un air inquiet. Harry ne savait pas ce que c'était qu'un père qui s'inquiète pour son enfant, mais à cet instant précis Harry eut un fuguasse impression de se sentiment. Harry sut aussi qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir se défiler.

- Raconte-moi, dit simplement Monsieur Weasley une fois assit dans le canapé du salon.

Madame Weasley était déjà montée se couchée et l'on n'entendait plus rien dans la maison.

- J'ai vu Volde…

- Oh ! l'interrompit Monsieur Weasley redoutant ce nom.

- Vous-savez-qui… il est venu chez les Malefoy alors que je m'y trouvais… il voulait que je le rejoigne de ma propre volonté…

Harry fut reconnaissant à Monsieur Weasley de ne pas demander pourquoi Harry était chez Draco, alors qu'il était censé être chez les Dursley.

- Tu n'as pas cédé à ce que je vois.

- En effet non, jamais je ne le pourrais.

- Pas même lorsqu'il a torturé Draco ?

- … Pas même.

- Harry, je te l'ai déjà dit, et je vais me répéter, mais tu es un garçon formidable. Vraiment je le pense et je suis heureux que Ron et toi soyez amis… Mais un jour Tu-sais-qui pourrait s'en prendre à quelqu'un que tu aimes vraiment beaucoup pour te faire changer d'avis.

- Je n'ai plus de parents, remarqua Harry.

- Je sais bien ça… ce que je veux dire c'est, seras-tu capable de résister ? Résister à son appel alors qu'il tuera un ami ou bien plus pour te faire changer d'avis ?

- Je… n'avais pas pensé à ça…

- Harry, tu es comme un fils pour Molly et moi et nous t'aimons beaucoup. Cependant, bien que je ne sois pas ton père, je me dois de te prévenir de ces dangers là.

- Lesquels ?

- Est-il bien raisonnable d'avoir un petit ami fils de mangemort en ce moment ?

Harry déglutit avec difficulté.

- C'est Ron qui…

- Non, c'est toi qui me l'a dit sans le vouloir… tu couves du regard ce Draco plus qu'une poule pondeuse sur son nid !

Harry rougit plus vite d'un panneau de signalisation.

- Harry, si tu aimes les garçons, j'en suis ravi, fais ce qui te chante de ta vie ! Mais pense à tes fréquentations… Draco pourrait t'entrainer là où tu ne voudrais pas aller…

- En faite…

Harry soupira harassé de mentir.

- Il a déjà essayé de m'entrainer avec lui, avoua-t-il.

- Oh…

- Il avait pour mission de se rapprocher de moi à tout prix et de me faire gagner leur cause de ma propre volonté… Mais j'ai vu…

- Sa Marque ? finit Monsieur Weasley avec une certaine froideur.

- Oui… et j'ai voulu partir et là Vold… Vous-savez-qui est arrivé, Draco a tenté de me protéger et finalement c'est lui qui a changé de camp… comment savez-vous pour la Marque ?

- Molly l'a vu alors qu'elle le soignait…

- Evidemment ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé !

Harry, si tu me dis qu'il a changé, je te crois, si tu me dis qu'il regrette, je te croirais, mais me dire que ce garçon n'est pas dangereux, là je ne te crois plus… Il est dangereux pour toi, pour ma famille ici, pour l'avenir du monde sorcier, car si tu le privilégie au lieux de privilégier ta quête… nous avons tant à perdre Harry, ne l'oublis pas.

- Rien ne me fera changer d'avis ! Je ferai les deux : ma mission et Draco !

- J'ai foi en toi Harry, mais j'ai peur aussi qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose.

- Monsieur Weasley ?

- Oui Harry ?

- Merci... avec vous j'ai l'impression d'avoir un père... et ici une famille…

- Se sera toujours le cas mon garçon, dit Monsieur Weasley en se redressant pour éteindre le feu mourant de la cheminée. Promets-moi de faire attention à toi Harry.

- Promis.

- Et tu as bon gout, ce Draco et beau garçon à ce que m'a dit Molly…

Harry sourit, essayant de masquer le rouge au joues qui lui arrivait.

- Bonne nuit Harry, à demain.

- Bonne nuit.

Harry resta encore un instant seul dans le salon, puis se rendit dans la chambre de Ron. Il dormait déjà lorsqu'il se glissa sans bruit sous ses couette, pensa à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir et au corps sublime mais abîmé de Draco.

(0°0)*(0°0)*(0°0)*(0°0)*(0°0)*(0°0)*(0°0)*(0°0)*(0°0)*(0°0)*(0°0)*(0°0)*(0°0)*(0°0)*(0°0)*(0°0)*(0°0)*(0°0)*(0°0)*(0°0)*(0°0)*(0°0)*(0°0)*(0°0)*

La suite tréééés rapidement! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Oulalala! Je vais trop vite dans l'écriture de mes chapitres ( celui-ci est assez cours, mais le prochain sera plus long... ^^ ), mais ces personnages n'inspirent tellement! :D

Bonne lecture à vous!

^^*(°)*^^*(°)*^^*(°)*^^*(°)*^^*(°)*^^*(°)*^^*(°)*^^*(°)*^^*(°)*^^*(°)*^^*(°)*^^*(°)*^^*(°)*^^*(°)*^^*(°)*^^*(°)*^^*(°)*^^*(°)*

Le lendemain matin Harry fut réveillé par un oreiller volant. Ron l'avait jeté depuis son lit, il lui avait semblé que c'était le meilleur moyen de signifier à son ami qu'il était l'heure de se lever.

- Humph ? grogna Harry en soulevant une paupière.

- Debout !

Harry soupira longuement, ce qui eut pour effet d'agacer Ron.

- Dépêches-toi !

- Hey ! Depuis quand c'est ton genre de te lever avec les poules ?

- Depuis que mon meilleur ami a son petit copain maléfique dans la chambre du bas et qu'il faut tout lui préparer !

Harry grogna encore une fois, puis se leva. Il enfila rapidement les mêmes habits que la veille. En quittant la chambre il renvoya l'oreiller de Ron à son propriétaire. Il dévala en silence les escaliers et se rendit dans la chambre encore plongée dans le noir. Draco dormait encore profondément, il était allongé sur le ventre, un bras glissé sous son oreiller, les cheveux en batailles. Il était tout simplement beau. Harry aurait pu le regarder des heures, mais déjà il entendait Madame Weasley s'activer dans la cuisine. Il se faufila sans bruit contre Draco et lui caressa tendrement la joue.

- Bonjour, chuchota Harry.

- Déjà ?

- Eh oui…

Draco s'étira en faisant rouler l'articulation douloureuse de ses épaules avant de se redresser. Draco était inquiet, depuis deux jours il était rongé par l'inquiétude et plus le temps passait plus il se rongeait les sangs. Il était inquiet pour sa famille. Quel sort Le Maître avait réservé à ses parents ? Etaient-ils déjà mort ? Ou pire encore ?

Il refoula ses noires pensées et se concentra sur la bonne humeur de Harry et sur le fait qu'il était en vie ! Même s'il ne supportait pas les vêtements qu'il portait, ni ce qu'il mangeait, au moins il était en vie pour s'en plaindre !

Durant l'après-midi, alors que Ron et Harry s'étaient réconciliés durant une considérable bataille de boule de neige, la famille Weasley et leurs invités eurent de la visite. Il s'agissait de Lupin. De Lupin furieux pour être exacte. Il rentra dans la maison sans un bonjour et fouilla le Terrier jusqu'à tomber nez à nez avec Draco.

- Professeur ? Demanda Draco alors qu'il sortait juste de la salle de bain.

- TOI ! rugit Lupin en sortant sa baguette et lui collant contre la gorge.

Draco leva les mains en l'air en signe de réédition, Harry et Ron qui l'avaient vu arriver accoururent tandis qu'Hermione, Ginny et Madame Weasley restées dans la cuisine s'étaient figées.

- Mais enfin qu'est ce que c'est que ces manières ! gronda Madame Weasley en arrivant précipitamment un torchon sale à la main.

- Restez en dehors de ça Molly !

- Je suis chez moi ici ! Et je ne tolère ni qu'on me donne des ordres, ni que l'on menace mes invités !

- Votre invité ? répéta moquer Lupin sans lâcher du regard Draco.

- Parfaitement !

- Eh bien votre « invité » a pour mission de se rapprocher de Harry et de le faire basculer dans le camp adverse !

Madame Weasley soupira profondément, Draco n'osa pas bouger, ni même respirer. Lupin, qui s'était attendu a une autre réaction, parut déstabilisé l'espace d'un instant.

- On le sait déjà tout cela !

- … Ah bon ?

- Oui ! Tes informateurs sont en retards de trois jours !

- Ah bon ? se répéta Lupin surprit.

- Vient donc boire un thé dans la cuisine, je vais t'expliquer ! Et baisse donc cette baguette ! Tu vois bien que le pauvre petit a déjà suffisamment souffert !

Lupin rangea sa baguette, Draco soulagé se laissa glisser contre la porte de la salle de bain Harry vient l'aider à se soutenir.

Une heure après Lupin, rejoint par d'autre membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, questionnaient Draco enfermé dans le hangar de Monsieur Weasley. Ils voulaient s'assurer que Draco n'était pas un danger ni pour l'Ordre, ni pour Harry, il du s'expliquer sur tout ! Expliquer sa mission, expliquer comment fonctionnait l'autre camp, expliquer surtout pourquoi il avait ne serait-ce espérer faire changer d'avis Harry sur Vous-savez-qui.

- Tu portes la Marque, fit Lupin avec un rictus de dégout.

- Oui, répondit Draco en relevant le menton.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai été choisi, dit-il avec une once de fierté dans la voix, un Malefoy reste un Malefoy !

- Tu as l'air d'approuver ce choix, commenta Thonks.

- Si j'ai été choisi, c'est parce que j'avais de bonnes aptitudes, répondit Draco.

- Tu sais ce que ça signifie d'avoir la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras non ? Tu es un serviteur de Tu-sais-qui, aussi qui ne nous dit pas que tu es entrain de mener un double jeux avec nous ? demanda Lupin de plus en plus suspicieux.

- Moi.

Rogue venait de rentrer dans le hangar et prenait place derrière Draco.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, grinça Draco en se raidissant.

Rogue ignora sa remarque et continua.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est furieux de la fuite de Potter et Draco. Ce n'était donc pas prévu, Draco est venu nous rejoindre.

- Tu as vu récemment le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? demanda Kingsley de sa voix grave.

- Ce matin même, il était encore sous le coup de cette violent colère qu'à provoqué la fuite de Potter. Il tient Draco pour responsable et… se fera une joie de le tuer.

- Oh, fit Draco encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire.

Draco n'écouta plus, dans sa tête, tout tourbillonnait trop vite, en quelques minutes de faiblesses il avait tout perdu : sa famille, son pouvoir. Il repensait au moment où son père lui avait parlé de cette mission et aussitôt il avait échafaudé plusieurs plans, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé en arriver là ! Battus par les siens, en fuite, portant des habits de Traitre à leur Sang, jugé par des Sorciers importants et pire que tout : fou amoureux de Harry Potter ! Alors qu'un avenir plein de promesse s'offrait à lui, il avait tout gâché et ne savait plus quoi penser, ni quoi faire !

- … Dans ce cas, Draco va rester ici, pour ce qui est de cet été nous y reviendrons plus tard…

Draco n'avait rien suivit de la fin de la conversation, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il était l'heure de sortir du hangar et d'aller retrouver le calme apparent de la chambre où il dormait. Une fois allongé dans le minuscule lit, dont dépassé ses pieds, Rogue entra.

- Je ne peux donc jamais être seul ? maugréa Draco en jetant un regard furieux à son parrain.

- Vous serez en sécurité ici, Je vous aurai bien prit chez moi, mais au vu de ma propre mission je ne peux pas…

- Vous êtes un agent double, commenta Draco les yeux fixé au plafond en bois de la chambrette.

- Oui… Cet été je ferai mon possible pour vous éviter de revenir dans cette « maison »…

- Pour aller où ? Chez vous ?

- Non, pas chez moi, je suis en trop étroite relation avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Je vais trouver.

- Bien. Au revoir.

Draco voulait mettre au plus vite un terme à cette conversation gênante.

- Vos parents vont biens.

Draco tourna légèrement la tête vers Rogue, mais celui-ci quittait déjà la chambre. Draco ferma les yeux un instant, digérant l'information : ses parents se portaient bien !

- Je ne te dérange pas ?

- Harry ? Non, viens…

Draco fit de la place à Harry pour qu'il puisse s'assoir contre lui. Harry préféra s'allonger tout contre Draco et l'embrasser. Draco se raccrocha aux sentiments puissants que lui procuraient ces baisers. Il agrippa avec fermeté la nuque de Harry et plaqua d'avantage ses lèvres sur les siennes. Après quelques échanges passionné, il lui fut impossible de ne pas sentir le désir qui l'envahissait, ni même d'ignorer la bosse dans le jeans de Harry. Draco se détacha lentement de Harry.

- Calmons-nous…

- Oui, rougit Harry en replaçant ses lunettes.

- Je refuse de le faire ici ! Dans ce lit, dans cette maison, avec ses gens qui risque de nous entendre…

Harry tiqua.

- Tu n'aimes pas être ici ?

- Non. Je déteste être ici ! Voyons Harry ! Tu as vu où je vivais, ce que je mangeais, l'espace que je possédais ! Mes vêtements ! Et l'intimité que j'avais… Bien sûr je suis reconnaissant de leur gentillesse, mais Harry, je suis un Malefoy et si tu veux continuer avec moi il va falloir apprendre a revoir tes exigences !

Harry se redressa, il n'avait plus du tout envie de faire l'amour.

- Mes exigences ?

- Que l'on ait une belle maison ! De beaux vêtements ! Un beau terrain !

Harry était stupéfait : Draco se projetait dans l'avenir avec lui ! Il voyait leur maison ! Leurs habits !

- Et nos enfants pendant que tu y es !

- Pourquoi pas ! s'exclama Draco en maudissant le pull qu'il portait.

- Je t'aime Draco !

- Pardon ?

Draco incrédule ne comprit pas pourquoi Harry était passé d'une expression de franche colère à une empathie totale et sentimentale.

- Oui, moi aussi…

- Je t'aime vraiment !

Harry embrassa tendrement Draco.

- Bon qu'est ce qu'on fait du reste des vacances ? demanda Draco en jetant un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre.

Draco n'avait pas la moindres idée de ce que lui réservait l'avenir, tout ce qu'il savait c'était que Harry l'aimait et que lui aussi, a son corps défendant, il l'aimait plus que lui même.

Lupin arriva le lendemain de Nouvel an, il avait l'air encore plus malade et fatigué qu'à l'ordinaire et sa vieille cape ne tenait presque plus sur ses épaules tant elle était rafistolée. Alors que tout le monde lui lançait des « bonne Année » et que Fred et Georges le couvrirent le serpentins orange et gris, Lupin entraina Harry à l'écart. Harry qui craignait encore devoir s'expliquer se renfrogna d'avance.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette tête ? sourit Lupin en retirant les serpentins qui grimpaient sur ses vêtements pour s'emmêler dans ses cheveux.

- Vous allez me donner des conseils comme : Draco t'emporte vers ta fin ! Ou : Si tu reste avec lui, c'est la mort…

En disant cela Harry prit un air de grand orateur avec des grands gestes stupides. Lupin sourit encore plus.

- Tu ressembles vraiment à James…

Harry arrêta ses singeries.

- Non, je ne suis pas venu pour te mettre en garde contre ce garnement, bien que l'envie me démange, mais je ne suis pas ton père… et je devine très bien ce qu'il aurait eut a en dire s'il avait été encore parmi nous… Je suis venu te rendre ceci…

Lupin portait sa main à la poche intérieur de sa misérable cape et en sortit la baguette d'Harry. Harry bondit littéralement dessus comme pour s'assurer que c'était bien la sienne il al tourner et retourna entre ses doigts pour l'examiner, puis il leva ses yeux empli de reconnaissance vers Lupin.

- Comment ?

- Une rixe avec Bella hier soir…

Lupin ne l'informa pas d'avantage sur la reconquête de sa baguette, mais Harry était sûr qu'il avait du risquer beaucoup pour ce tour de force ! Harry était si heureux de la retrouver qu'il passa le restant de la journée à la garder en main, regrettant de ne pouvoir s'en servir hors de Poudlard.

Draco ne supportait ce temps au terrier que grâce à Harry, toute cette bonne humeur l'assommait ! Heureusement, il se portait mieux de jour en jour et il fut satisfait lorsqu'il ne ressentit plus la moindres douleurs dans son corps en se réveillant un matin. Néanmoins il continua de mimer la douleur, il ne voulait pas que la mère Weasley lui donne une quelconque tâche ou corvée ! Ce n'était que le soir, jusque tard dans la nuit, dans le salon, que Harry et Draco pouvait être un peu seuls. Alors ils s'adonnaient à de longs et langoureux baisers. Les yeux mi-clos, ils se cajolaient tendrement devant le feu. Mais dés que leurs mains devenaient trop audacieuses, ou que leurs corps trahissaient leur envie, ils pouvaient être sûr que Madame ou Monsieur Weasley venaient pile à ce moment là chercher un verre d'eau ou de lait dans la cuisine ! Aussi ils remirent à plus tard leurs étreintes passionnées et se contentaient de : « Bientôt, à Poudlard… ». cependant à Poudlard Harry n'était pas sûr qu'ils seraient plus seuls… Un château remplit d'une centaine d'élèves, d'une vingtaine de professeurs, autant de fantômes, sans parler des tableaux et Elfes de maisons… Non, Harry n'était vraiment pas sûr qu'ils seraient « tranquille » à Poudlard !

^^*(°)*^^*(°)*^^*(°)*^^*(°)*^^*(°)*^^*(°)*^^*(°)*^^*(°)*^^*(°)*^^*(°)*^^*(°)*^^*(°)*^^*(°)*^^*(°)*^^*(°)*^^*(°)*^^*(°)*^^*(°)*

A bientôt pour la suite! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Comme promis la suite ! Bonne lecture!

Le retour à Poudlard eut lieux sans encombre. Ron et Hermione essayèrent du mieux qu'ils purent d'aider Harry dans son nouveau statut : petit-ami-d'un-Serpentard-arrogant-et-crâneur ! Car la nouvelle de la liaison entre les deux garçons enfla et explosa dans tout le collège en moins d'une journée ! En moins d'une semaine Harry n'eut plus un seul instant de répit ni de la part des Serpentards, qui ne cessaient de l'appeler : le toutou à Malfoy, ou encore : le nouvel Elfe de maison de Draco, ni même de la part des Gryffondors, qui pensaient que Harry avait perdu la tête ou était sous le sort de l'Imperium ! Les deux autres maisons n'étaient pas en reste, et Peeves aidait pour trouver de nouveau slogans a scander dans les couloirs, dés que Harry avait le malheurs de croiser son chemin ! Sans parler d'Hagrid qui décida tout simplement de ne plus lui adresser la parole ! Harry aurait préféré que son histoire avec Draco reste discrète, mais il en fut tout autrement quand dés le premier jour de la rentrée Draco l'avait embrassé en publique !

C'était durant le repas du soir, Harry était arrivé quelque peu en retard, Hedwige avait refusé de partir porter un courrier à Lupin, car elle voulait se reposer d'avantage ! Harry était donc arrivée bien après que tout le monde fut assit. Alors que les élèves et professeurs dînaient joyeusement et qu'Harry rejoignait Hermione et Ron qui lui faisaient signe à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle, Draco s'était levé. D'un pas nonchalant il avait rattrapé Harry au bout de la Grande Salle devant la table des professeurs. Au début personne n'avait remarqué son déplacement, juste quelques visages s'étaient tourné vers lui, s'imaginant qu'il allait provoquer Harry, comme à son habitude, mais il n'en était rien.

Draco attendait en souriant les bras croisé, dos aux professeurs. Harry arriva à sa hauteur les sourcils foncés, il se demandait ce que voulait Draco, en ce moment, à cette heure et surtout en ce lieux !

- Qu'est ce que tu…

Draco s'avança vers Harry, le saisit avant qu'il put prononcer le moindre mot de plus et l'embrassa goulument. Jamais Harry n'avait « entendu » un tel silence dans la Grande Salle alors qu'elle était bondée. Lorsque Draco relâcha Harry de son étreinte il sourit crânement et dit de manière à ce que tout le monde entende : « Tu m'avais manqué… mon cœur. ». Harry avec une expression de terreur s'assit brutalement à sa place, tandis que Draco retournait s'assoir avec la même nonchalance. Bien qu'Harry ait aimé ce baiser, il aurait voulu disparaitre sous la table et plus loin encore, dans les cachots et peut-être même descendre jusque dans la Chambre des Secrets !

Ce n'est que lorsque Draco se fut rassit que les réactions explosèrent de partout. Harry le front collé contre la table, les yeux clos se répétait à lui-même : « Il n'a pas fait _ça_, il n'a pas fait _ça_… ». Des rires montèrent d'un peu partout, ainsi qu'un brouhaha indéfinissable, tout le monde en oubliait de manger ! Puis il y eut un applaudissement moqueur qui provenait de la table des Poufsouffles, très rapidement imité par d'autre, a présent Harry se cognait la tête contre la table, seuls ses condisciple de Gryffondor ne disaient rien et le regardaient bouche bée.

- Harry, pourquoi tu vas pas lui casser la gueule ? demanda Seamus abasourdit.

Harry se cogna plus fort la tête contre la table.

- Je crois qu'il va y réfléchir, commenta Ron en se resservant d'un plat.

- Mais Harry…

- MANGEZ ! menaça Ron en secouant une cuillère pleine de purée vers Seamus.

Harry osa jeter un regard vers la table des professeurs, Rogue semblait dépité, Hagrid n'était plus là, McGonagall semblait passablement choquée et Dumbledore souriait au travers de son épaisse barbe argentée. Harry ne toucha pas à son assiette malgré l'insistance d'Hermione et fut le premier à aller se coucher le soir là.

Draco était parfaitement satisfait de sa mise en scène, ainsi personne n'y remettre en cause son statut, surtout pas chez les Serpentards ! Si un de ses camarades ou quiconque d'autre cherchait à l'importuner avec cette histoire, il décochait des phrases venimeuses et si cela ne suffisait pas sa baguette magique. Draco était toujours heureux d'attendre Harry à la fin d'un cours et de l'accompagner au suivant en lui prenant la main avec fierté ou simplement en lui faisant porter son sac : « Tu comprends il est lourd. ».

Les professeurs faisaient comme si rien n'avait changé et continuaient leur cours, même quand Draco assit prés d'Harry s'amusait à lui souffler dans les cheveux pour le distraire ou lui prenait la main.

Il n'y avait que Rogue et Hagrid pour marquer leur profond désaccord. Hagrid continuait d'ignorer Harry, quand bien même celui-ci venait frapper à la porte de sa cabane jusque tard et Rogue se faisait de plus en plus méprisant avec Harry, comme si cela était possible ! Il ne manquait jamais de faire des remarques durant sa classe à l'attention de Draco du genre : « Le _Sang_ de licorne, un être _Pur_, ne pourrait, ni ne devrait jamais être _mêlé_ au _sang_ d'un crapaud… », ou encore : « Les Serpents ne se tiennent pas gentiment à coté des lions, ils les tuent… ». Harry était sûr que Rogue retenait Draco à la fin de ses cours pour continuer à lui faire changer d'avis sur lui, mais comme à chaque fois, Draco ressortait avec un sourire goguenard et en profitait pour mettre un main aux fesses de Harry. Après quelques temps Harry reprit ses cours particulier avec Dumbledore et Draco passa plus de temps avec les Serpentards. Lorsqu'on osait l'ennuyer avec des questions sur sa relation avec Harry, Draco reniflait d'un air dédaigneux et répondait simplement qu'il faisait ce qu'il lui plaisait.

Au bout d'un mois, tout le monde s'était plus ou moins acclimaté à voir Draco et Harry ensemble au petit déjeuner, en cours, au repas de midi, en promenade dans le parc, étudiant dans la bibliothèque, au dîner, ainsi que se dire bonne nuit devant le grand escalier de marbre. Draco qui aimait les choses en grands n'hésitait jamais à en rajouter dans leur baiser du soir, au cas ou certains élèves passaient. Draco laissait alors Harry pantelant et rouge de confusion. Tout le monde les voyants toujours ensemble, tout le monde finit par se demander si…

- Vous l'avez déjà fait ?

- Qu-QUOI ? s'écria Harry alors qu'il lisait tranquillement assit devant le feu de la salle commune des Gryffondor.

- Ron ! s'exclama Hermione en donnant un coup de parchemin sur la tête de Ron.

- Eh bien quoi ? Je demande tout haut ce que tout le monde voudrait savoir !

- Mais ça ne regarde personne ! souffla entre ses dents Hermione en fusillant du regard le rouquin.

Ron se tut, Harry reprit sa lecture et Hermione continua sa dissertation. Le soir une fois au lit, Ron reprit sa question, Harry refusa obstinément d'y répondre.

- Allez Harry ! C'est vrai après tout, on vous voit partout, tout le temps ensemble, vous êtes pas un seul moment seul ! Faut le reconnaitre ! Soit vous vous faufilez hors du lit la nuit… soit vous… ben vous le faite pas !

- Merci Ron, grinça Harry.

- Alors ? Vous le faite pas ? Si t'es pas sûr d'aimer faire ça avec un… garçon, ou un Draco, ben faut surtout pas le faire hein !

- Merci Ron ! coupa Harry de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Pourtant Ron avait raison, depuis leur retour, Harry et Draco n'avaient jamais pu être seuls ! De son coté Draco commençait sérieusement a bouillir de cette absence de sexe, il avait prit gout à leur ébats et commençait à n'en plus pouvoir de seulement embrasser et caresser (par-dessus les vêtements) son Harry ! Il fallait remédier à cela, néanmoins ses camarades de chambrée lui avait très clairement fait comprendre qu'il était HORS DE QUESTION que lui et le _balafré_ s'accouplent dans la même pièce qu'eux ! Même s'ils n'étaient pas présent, ils refusaient ! Draco, bien qu'il se moquait éperdument de ce qu'ils pensaient, leur accorda un point : ici ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour se retrouver. Aussi depuis plusieurs jours il cherchait désespérément un endroit ou se retrouver seul avec lui. Il avait besoin de sentir son corps nu, de prendre Harry, autrement que dans ses bras…

C'est le lendemain d'un rêve particulièrement érotique que Draco trouva la solution, temporaire, à leur problème de lieux : la salle de bain des Préfets ! C'est donc sans préambule et devant Ron et Hermione que Draco vint exposer son idée à Harry !

- Bonjour toi, dit Draco en embrassant avec ferveur Harry.

- B'jour, bredouilla Harry à la fin du baiser.

- Bonjour, fit Ron avec froideur, ces baisers à longueurs de temps avait tendance à l'agacer.

- Belle journée ! lança Hermione les cheveux plus ébouriffés qu'à l'ordinaire.

- On pourra se retrouver, enfin seuls, dans la Salle de Bain des Préfets à la fin des cours, dit alors Draco en ignorant les salutations des amis d'Harry.

Harry vira au rouge, Hermione fit les gros yeux et Ron eut une expression de dégout.

- Han j'le savais ! Vous l'avez fait !

- La salle de bain des Préfets est réservé aux Préfets, nota Hermione en baissant le nez.

- On se dit, dix-huit heures ? sourit crânement Draco.

- Heu… oui, oui, fit Harry en chuchotant avant de filer dans la Grande Salle prendre son petit déjeuner.

Hermione le suivit, Ron resta encore un instant a fixer Draco d'un air dégouté.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ronron ? se moqua Draco en utilisant le surnom qu'avait employé Lavande l'année passée.

Ron rougit des oreilles et fila à la suite de ses amis en serrant les poings le plus forts qu'il pouvait.

Harry n'avait plus qu'un idée en tête : la salle de bain des Préfets ! Il passa la journée a suivre distraitement les cours et surtout ne pas écouter ce qu'Hermione ou Ron disait !

- Vous n'avez pas le droit, tu n'es pas un préfet Harry ! Et Draco ne l'est plus ! Il l'était l'année passé, mais maintenant il ne l'est plus ! Vous prenez de trop gros risques pour des… bêtises, dit confusément Hermione.

- Mais comment tu peux le laisser te toucher ! Déjà t'embrasser en publique ! Mais le voir nu ! EURK ! Au secours ! Nan mais sérieusement ! Il doit être tout rachitique sous son pull et… heu… trop laid ! conclu Ron.

Draco quand à lui, passa sa journée à sourire en mordillant lascivement sa plume, quand on lui demandait ce qu'il avait il répondait d'un énigmatique : « je vais prendre un bain » !

Lorsque l'heure approcha, Harry fila dans le dortoir, tout tremblant il jeta ses affaires de classe pêle-mêle sur son lit et refit fébrilement son nœud de cravate sous l'œil écœuré de Ron, Seamus et Dean.

- Harry, tu devrais pas., commença Dean que Ron avait mit au courant.

- Si sa ce trouve tu vas pas aimer et tu va le plaquer ! proposa Seamus.

- Il doit être du genre : « Sur le dos Potter ! » et dire des truc du genre : « Cris mon nom ! » ! s'emporta Ron.

Harry, que Ron avait poussé à bout, explosa subitement en arrachant de son cou sa cravate, qui refusait obstinément de se nouer correctement :

- Occupez-vous de vos affaires ! Et pour votre gouverne : ON L'A DEJA FAIT ! OUI ! cria-t-il en voyant les visages choqués des ses amis. Et vous savez quoi ? J'ai AIME ! Et il ne me demande pas de crier son nom ou je ne sais quoi ! IL EST TENDRE ! PREVENANT ! CORRECT ! Il n'est Ni laid, ni rachitique, ni couvert de pustules ! Aussi, excusez-moi ! J'ai rendez-vous avec mon MEC ! hurla Harry en claquant la porte du dortoir sur ses trois amis scandalisés.

Harry dévala l'escalier de pierre et arriva dans la salle commune où tout le monde le fixait sans le moindre bruit, apparemment Harry avait crié un peu fort. Toujours furieux il lança un regard de défit à toute l'assistance, Hermione se ratatina dans son fauteuil, Ginny avait les yeux sur ses chaussures. Ce n'est qu'en s'approchant que l'ouverture ronde pour sortir que Fred et Georges détendirent l'atmosphère en lançant un : « Mets-lui en un pour nous ! », suivit d'un : « Montre lui ce que les Gryffondor on dans le pantalon ! », Harry en souriant quitta la tour Gryffondor en entendant Hermione leur dire : « Non mais ! » ! Il courut dans les couloirs, évitant Rusard de peu, ainsi que Peeves jusqu'à la salle de bain des Préfets. Draco l'y attendait devant adossé le mur contre la porte, les bras croisé sur sa poitrine un sourire prometteur aux lèvres. En voyant arriver Harry, Draco se redressa, ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et s'inclina devant Harry pour l'inviter à entrer.

Que je suis vilaine de couper ici...

Je promets que la suite suivra prochainement!

A bientôt!

Reviews? ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Harry entra dans l'impressionnante salle de bain, qu'il connaissait déjà. Tout ces tuyaux, le grand bassin, il se souvenait parfaitement du moment où il était avec l'œuf dans l'eau. Mais ce souvenir lui semblait si loin, à présent il se laissait déshabiller par un Draco avide de son corps.

Draco avait a peine fermé la porte qu'il s'était jeté sur lui. Les vêtements rejoignirent rapidement le sol en carrelage et Harry fut pousser sans ménagement dans le bassin remplit d'une eau chaude et bulleuse. Draco descendit dans l'eau avec lenteur et plongea la tête sous l'eau. Harry l'imita. Ils se rejoignirent sous l''eau et firent un baiser d'où beaucoup de bulles d'air s'échappèrent de leur bouche. Ils remontèrent essoufflé.

- Je ne savais pas que tu nageais comme un petit poisson Potter…

Harry sourit, il aimait quand Draco le prenait de haut et l'appelait « Potter ». Draco enlaça Harry, l'embrassant avec avidité. Leurs pieds touchaient le fond, mais les bulles savonneuses dépassaient presque leur tête.

Draco promena sa main sur le torse d'Harry et descendit jusqu'à son sexe. Harry poussa une légère exclamation de satisfaction en sentant les caresses de plus en plus pressantes de Draco. Harry riva ses lèvres à celles de Draco, s'embrassant dans cet océan de mousse coloré. Leurs respirations haletantes répercutées en échos dans l'immense salle de bain, donnait au lieu une voix particulièrement excitante et enivrante. Draco prépara Harry à le recevoir, puis le pénétra en douceur, craignant toujours de blesser Harry par trop de précipitation. Harry sentit son anneau de chaire s'étirer sur le sexe durcit de Draco. L'eau chaude détendit tout le corps d'Harry et il lui sembla plus facile que les autres fois de se faire pénétrer. Draco commença ses va et vient avec lenteur, Harry s'agrippait à lui, les jambes passées autour de la taille de Draco et les bras enserrant le dos puissant de Draco. Alors que les coups de Draco se faisaient plus pressées, le niveau de bulles baissait peu à peu, leurs épaules à nues Draco couvrait de baisers la nuque d'Harry. Harry attira Draco contre le rebord du bassin et se colla le dos au carrelage tiède, ainsi Draco pouvait donner plus d'énergie à ses coups. Draco sentait la prostate d'Harry du bout de sa hampe et il prit plaisir à la frôler, l'effleurer avant de butter violemment. Sous le choc Harry cru tourner de l'œil tant la sensation qui explosa en lui fut brusque et s'évanouit presque aussitôt.

- Harry ? appela Draco qui avait sentit la faiblesse d'Harry.

- T'arrêtes pas, gémit Harry en se reprenant.

Draco ne se fit pas prier, il reprit, frappant juste à chaque fois, les gémissements se transformèrent en cris et halètements de toutes sortes. Si quelqu'un était passé devant la porte et s'était arrêté pour écouter ce qui s'y passait, il n'aurait pas su dire à qui appartenaient les voix qui émanaient de la salle de bain ! C'était un mélange suave de voix rauque, de transpiration mêlé d'eau chaude, de bouches qui s'unissaient, de sexe durs et de mots incohérents.

Harry tremblait de plus en plus en sentant approcher l'extase, Draco à bout de souffle, pesait de tout son poids contre son amant. Harry fut le premier à jouir, ce fut une vague de plaisir qui déferla avec force , se rependit dans tout son corps, puis reflua lentement. L'onde de plaisir l'ayant fait resserrer son anneau de chaire, Draco apprécia lui aussi l'instant et son orgasme suivit de peu cela d'Harry. Les bulles de avons avaient totalement disparues, seuls le clapotis de l'eau encore agité par leurs ébats venaient troubler le silence reposant qui venait de s'abattre sur les deux jeunes hommes encore fermement enlacés.

- Merci du spectacle ! gloussa Mimi geignarde depuis le lustre où elle s'était installée.

- MIMI ! rugit Harry en rougissant.

Draco leva les yeux vers le plafond, la fantôme de la jeune fille morte depuis cinquante ans, riait et gloussait. Draco et Harry sortirent rapidement de l'eau, se séchèrent sous les quolibets que Mimi, s'habillèrent à la hâte et sortirent dans le couloir désert. Les cheveux encore dégoulinant, ils s'avancèrent ensemble vers la Grande Salle, Mimi les suivait en volant dans les airs à quelques pas derrières eux et continuait de glousser sottement. Harry avait une folle envie qu'un basilic surgisse des profondeurs de Poudlard et la statufie ! Draco essaya d'ignorer les piques de la collégienne et avançait de son pas nonchalant vers la Grande Salle. Pour détendre Harry, il glissa un bras autour de sa taille. Rapidement ils rejoignirent le flot d'élèves qui se rendaient à la Grande Salle pour dîner, Draco et Harry se séparèrent sur le pas de la porte d'un baiser. Harry retrouva Hermione et Ron en silence, après que plusieurs plats eurent défilés devant eux, la bonne entente revient. Draco avait gagné sa table, ses camarades l'accueillirent simplement, Pansy semblait maussade, tandis que Zabini semblait bouillir d'une information importante.

- Il refuse de nous dire ce que c'est ! s'exclama Pansy le visage encore plus dur qu'à l'ordinaire.

- De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Draco en se servant d'un peu de tout, il mourrait de faim.

- Je t'en parlerais à la fin du repas, répondit mystérieusement Zabini avec un sourire que Draco connaissait très bien, celui d'un comploteur.

- Humpf ! fit Pansy en levant le nez d'un air énervé.

Draco attendit sagement la fin du repas. Une fois les plats disparut Zabini guida Draco dans une salle de classe vide. Il la verrouilla et lança un sort d'insonorisation. Draco s'assit sur le rebord d'une table de classe et croisa les bras le regard brillant.

- J'ai reçu un message à te transmettre…

- De qui ? Goyle ? ricana Draco.

- Non… du _Maître_…

Draco se figea, il avait perdu son air narquois et son allure de gosse assuré. Il était pâle, ses doigts en tremblèrent presque.

- Comment ?

- Peut importe, répondit frémissant Zabini.

- Blaise…

- Il a une nouvelle mission pour toi !

- Tu fais partit de ses mangemorts ?

- Pas encore… Il attend de voir si je rempli cette mission correctement.

Draco laissa un long soupire s'échapper malgré lui de sa bouche, il resserra ses bras autour de sa poitrine.

- Je ne veux pas d'une autre mission.

- Alors tu n'as plus de famille, ni de biens…

- Pardon ?

Zabini lui souriait fièrement.

- Si tu refuses la mission, tes parents mourront, ton manoir confisqué…

- Ils ne peuvent pas !

- Oh si…

- Non, souffla Draco en laissant tomber ses bras le long de son corps.

Ses parents, morts ? Hors de question, impensable ! Sa mère, si douce, si tendre avec lui et son père ! Son père qu'il avait déçu plus que tout ! La vie de son père et de sa mère dépendait de ses choix ! Que faire ? assumerait-il d'avoir laissé ses parents mourir ? Il aurait ce poids sur sa conscience toute sa vie ! Y survivrait-il ? Son père, si fort, si sûr de lui, si sûr de tout… _Mort ?_ Inconcevable, irrespirable situation. Draco suffoquait au rythme où ses pensées s'entre choquaient entre elles. Harry était bien loin de ses pensées, il était loin le moment où ils s'étaient aimés dans la salle de bain… S'il choisissait d'exécuter le plan du maitre, il perdrait à coup sûr Harry… mais ses parents…

- Dis-moi de quoi il s'agit, répondit Draco après une intense réflexion.

- Si je te le dis c'est que tu accepte, c'est un contrat magique.

- Dis-moi de quoi il s'agit, répondit avec calme Draco.

- Tuer Dumbledore, répondit placide Zabini.

- Tuer Dumbledore !

- Et faire entre quelques mangemorts dans Poudlard en fin d'année, histoire de fêter ça !

Draco était bien content d'être assit, car sinon il se serait effondré.

- Bonne chance Draco, dit Zabini en quittant les lieux rompant ses sorts lancé plus tôt.

Draco se retrouva seul dans la classe plongée dans le noir. Décidemment, il ne serait jamais en paix ! Il se dirigea alors vers le tableau et commença a rédiger un nouveau plan : Tuer Dumbledore et faire entrer des mangemorts dans Poudlard…

Dans la tour Gryffondor Harry était loin des préoccupations sordides de Draco, il venait de gagner une bataille d'oreiller contre Ron et Seamus et il s'allongeait tranquillement sur son lit. Ron avait un grand sourire, Seamus sortit du dortoir pour rejoindre Dean qui l'attendait depuis un moment déjà dans la salle commune.

- Dis, Harry.

- Hum ? fit Harry en enfilant son pyjama.

- Tu l'aime beaucoup on dirait.

Harry retrouva son sérieux.

- Oui, en effet.

- Vous, enfin je veux dire tu… dans la salle de bain ?

- Demande à Mimi, elle te donnera tout les détails ! grommela Harry.

- Non ! Elle vous a espionné !

- Oui.

- OH ! Moi faudrait me payer pour voir ça ! Sans te vexer Harry !

- T'en fais pas !

Harry s'installa sous ses couettes, Ron l'imita. Ils éteignirent la lumière. Harry était mort de fatigue et Ron n'avait simplement pas envie de voir Hermione agiter sa boite en métal sous le nez des Gryffondors pour qu'ils adhèrent à S.A.L.E. !

- Harry ?

- Oui, dit Harry d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Pas chez moi, au Terrier, quand même ?

Draco passa la nuit dans la salle de classe, en la quittant à l'aube, son plan était fini. Il savait comment s'y prendre, cela lui demanderait beaucoup d'investissement, mais il y arriverait, il le fallait ! Si Draco voulait avoir du temps, il fallait qu'il se libère d'Harry… il n'était pas sûr que se soit ma meilleure idée, car Harry serait trop curieux il fouillerait partout où il irait… Draco pensait que pour l'instant il devait garder Harry prés de lui, il lui donnerait des informations sur Dumbledore et l'aveuglant avec l'amour, il cacherait ses activités… C'est un Draco épuisé, mais inébranlable qui rentra dans la Grande Salle. Le regard droit, il regarda vers la table des professeurs, Dumbledore y était…

- Profite tant que tu peux de la vie, souffla entre ses dents Draco.

Il était déterminé.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

A bientôt pour la suite !

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !


	10. Chapter 10

Voici la suite (enfin) ! Désolé du retard ! Bonne lecture !

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

Pour Draco, peut importait le temps que cela prendrait, peut importait le prix, mais il devait réussir, aussi il fit plusieurs tentatives, toutes plus ou moins réussies… le collier, la bouteille… le temps filait trop vite, il lui semblait que les jours devenait des secondes ! Il essayait de ne pas sembler trop distant avec ses amis et avec Harry. Il finit par trouver une solution : l'armoire a disparaitre ! Cassée durant sa deuxième année, elle était stockée depuis dans la salle sur demande, sa jumelle se trouvant à Londres, il était sûr que c'était le seul moyen pour faire rentrer les mangemorts dans le collège ! Dès lors il passa tout son temps possible dans la salle sur demande ! Ses interclasses, ses récréations, ses trous dans son emploi du temps et une grande partie de ses nuits, le reste du temps il devait être présent face à Harry. Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry nourrisse le moindres soupçon à son égard. Il voulait aussi garder Harry auprès de lui le plus longtemps. Draco savait qu'une fois son plan exécuté, Harry ne lui pardonnerait plus jamais ! Qui plus est, il avait juré de ne plus lui mentir… Harry le haïrait. Draco ne supportant pas cette éventualité, ne cessait de la repousser dans son esprit. Dés qu'il faisaient l'amour, il écoutait les « je t'aime » de Harry, comme s'ils étaient les derniers et cherchait a les graver un peu plus profondément en lui. Car oui il aimait vraiment Harry, il aurait pu tout quitter pour lui, mais pas ses parents… il se devait de les sauver ! Aussi lorsque vint ce fameux soir…

Depuis une semaine l'armoire fonctionnait, Draco avait réussit, il lui fallait maintenant trouver le bon moment pour faire venir les mangemorts dans Poudlard. L'occasion se présenta une fin de journée. Il devait retrouver rapidement Harry après le dîner dans la Grande Salle. Quand Harry arriva, lui aussi semblait soucieux et nerveux. Draco l'attira contre lui, respirant, ce qu'il savait être l'ultime fois, le parfum de Harry. Le gout de ses lèvres, le feux de ses mains. Draco refoula ses larmes, sa peur et tentait de ne pas sentir son cœur s'écorner durant cette dernière étreinte.

Harry, quant à lui, trouva Draco un peu plus câlin qu'à l'ordinaire, ce qui ne lui déplu pas, mais il devait partir rapidement, Dumbledore l'attendait. Aussi il mit fin à leur embrassade avec empressement.

- Bonne nuit, à demain, dit Harry en caressant la joue pâle de Draco.

- … Bonne nuit, répondit d'une voix blanche Draco.

Il pressa ses lèvres encore une fois sur celle de Harry, voulait y garder leur empreinte. Harry s'éloigna. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et se détourna de lui, courant presque dans le couloir. Draco le regardait s'éloigner de lui avec la douloureuse sensation qu'à leur prochaine entrevue Harry le maudirait.

- Je t'aime, chuchota Draco à l'écho des pas de Harry.

Il était seul désormais, le sol semblait trop dur sous ses pieds, pourtant il gagna hâtivement la salle sur demande. L'armoire était là. Draco envoya le signal et attendu… Poudlard perdit alors tout son charme.

Quelques heures plus tard, Draco courrait, il courrait la rage au cœur, de devoir fuir. Il courrait comme un dément. Il ne voulait, ni ne pouvait se retourner ! Les mangemorts riaient dans leur course, Draco n'arrivait plus a produire le moindres son. Son plan avait fonctionné, même s'il n'avait pas réussit à ce que se soit lui qui tue Dumbledore, tout avait fonctionné, trop bien même ! Harry l'avait vu ! il savait que Harry les poursuivait dans le parc, il l'entendait les appeler avec férocité. Draco continuait de courir encore plus vite. Une fois les grilles du château passé, ils pourraient transplaner. Draco refoulait ses larmes. Il fuyait son bonheur, il fuyait sa joie, il fuyait son Amour…

Les grilles furent passées, Draco se retrouva instantanément dans son manoir, pantelant, essoufflé, épuisé. Devant lui se dressait Voldemort, impatient se connaitre le déroulement de la soirée. Draco tomba à genoux avec les autres mangemorts, il en profita pour cacher ses larmes qu'il ne parvenait plus a contrôler. Il n'écouta pas le récit que firent les fideles au Mage noir. La face contre terre, prosterné, les mains à plats devant lui, il sentait le regard pénétrant de Voldemort sur lui. Voldemort explosa dans un rire suraigüe en entendant la mort de Dumbledore, félicita ses mangemorts, puis se tourna de nouveau vers Draco.

- Tu as servi fidèlement ton maitre. Je suis content de toi.

- Merci Maître, répondit Draco le visage toujours rivé au sol.

- Rogue, ici présent m'a dit que tu avais fait tout cela en continuant à t'attacher Potter… je suis d'autant plus satisfait… Il n'a rien vu venir et le coup porté par celui qui s'imaginait être son « amant » a du beaucoup le blesser et par conséquent l'affaiblir. Draco… Tu as toute la gratitude de ton Maître. Comme promis, tes parents te seront rendu !

Draco soupira de soulagement. Il avait réussit, quelques secondes passèrent et ses parents se présentèrent à eux. Ils étaient sales, tristement vêtu et ne semblaient pas avoir mangés depuis quelques temps. Tout les trois se regardèrent en se retenant de se courir dans les bras. Lucius reçu des félicitation pour la conduite de son fils. Il maigre sourire se dessina sur les lèvres fines de Lucius. Une heure s'écoula avant que Draco et ses parents se retrouvent seuls à seuls. Lucius saisit alors son fils dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front. Narcissa le couvrit de caresse et d'embrassades.

Une fois couché Draco, se rendit compte de l'énormité qu'il avait fait ce soir : il s'était suicidé… pas physiquement, puisqu'il respirait encore, mais mentalement. Il avait tout sacrifié. Le flot de larmes brulantes reprit, il étouffa ses cris dans son oreiller, l'image de Harry flottant dans sa tête. Il le voyait lui lancer ce regard, ce regard empli d'incompréhension, plus de rage et enfin, de haine… Draco s'était sentir mourir à cet instant. Plus rien n'avait alors de valeur. Plus rien n'avait de gout. Il avait tout mit à mort pour une cause qu'il réfutait au plus profond de lui-même. Il n'était plus lui… durant l'été il passa son temps a contempler ses mains blafardes A qui étaient-elles ?

Harry passa son été a tenter d'oublier la trahison de Draco dans les bras de Ginny. Pourquoi elle ? Car elle le désirait depuis toujours et Harry n'avait pas envie de chercher une histoire compliqué, il voulait oublier, se noyer dans une relation simple. Pourquoi une fille, alors qu'il n'avait que de gout pour les hommes ? Parce qu'elle s'offrait sans retenue, sans conditions. Alors Harry se contenta d'elle. Lorsqu'il lui arrivait de lui faire l'amour, c'était sans passion amoureuse, c'était sans cœur, juste physique, son corps avait des besoins, il y répondait. La rousse quant à elle était trop aveuglée pour comprendre que Harry ne l'aimait pas et ne l'aimerait jamais. Elle savourait ses instants qu'elle pensaient être les premiers d'une longues vie à deux. Ron n'osa pas s'interposer dans cette relation, Hermione encore moins. De toute façon Harry se moquait bien des autres désormais. Tout ce qui lui importait c'était la mission que lui avait confié Dumbledore… Ron, Hermione et lui disparurent à l'attaque des mangemorts durant le mariage de Fleur et Bill. Draco qui en faisait partit n'avait même pas eu le temps de l'y voir.

Les mois passèrent alors, Harry plongé dans sa mission essayait désespérément de ne pas penser à Draco et Draco se laissait vivre à Poudlard. Il n'était que l'ombre de lui-même. Certes il avait toujours son air hautain, ses répliques narquoises et son teint pâle, mais… il n'avait plus cœur à rien. Il quitta l'équipe de Quidditch, il n'étudiait presque plus. Il passait tout son temps soit dans son dortoir, soit dans la tour d'astronomie. Son Harry était perdu quelques part, traqué. Draco redoutait les vacances de Noël, il avait peur d'apprendre ce qui était arrivé à Harry. Il apprit qu'il avait été dans son ancienne maison et que Nagini l'avait attaqué… De retour à Poudlard il était encore plus distant. Aux vacances de pâques il retrouva son manoir encore plus froid et plus silencieux qu'il ne l'avait laissé, bien que leurs prisonniers criaient parfois.

Il en était à son troisième jours de vacances, enfermé dans sa chambre, allongé dans son lit a fixé son dais, lorsque quelques choses l'arracha à sa peine perpétuelle. Sa mère vint le chercher en grand émoi et le conduisit sans un mot d'explication dans le grand salon. Son cœur s'emporta en reconnaissant le parfum de Harry dans l'air, il l'avait sentit avant de le voir ! Il aurait voulu se précipiter vers lui, le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser. Mais il fut accueillit par un regard plein de mépris et de peur. Harry avait le visage défiguré. Son père pencha Draco au-dessus de lui.

- C'est lui ? demanda Lucius fébrile en appuyant sur la nuque de Draco.

- Je ne sais pas, mentit Draco en n'osant plonger son regard dans celui d'Harry.

Draco songe a notre récompense si c'est nous qui livrons Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres !

- Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé au visage ? demanda anxieux Draco.

- Un sort cuisant je suppose…

Draco accrocha le vert de Harry dans ses prunelles. Il y lu la peur, l'angoisse d'être découvert, Harry semblait le supplier silencieusement de ne pas le reconnaitre. Draco aurait voulu tendre la main vers Harry, toucher le velouté de sa peau, son parfum emplissait ses narines.

- Je ne sais pas, mentit de nouveau Draco.

Lorsqu'il fut décidé que mettre Harry et Ron au cachot Draco voulu les y conduire lui-même, ce privilège lui fut refusé. Il attendit alors patiemment que ses parents fasse sortir Harry. Moins d'une après il fut prit dans une bagarre, durant laquelle il hésita a désarmé Harry. Harry lui n'hésita pas. Il attrapa au vol la baguette de Draco. Et disparut avec ses amis et Dobby.

Draco encore étalé au sol, voulait hurler de rage. Ses parents s'en chargèrent, il quitta précipitamment la pièce, regagnant sa chambre, arrachant ses habits. Il semblait étouffer ! Harry avait sa baguette ! Harry avait sa baguette ! Cette pensée lui tambourinait le corps, la poitrine, le sang reflua dans son sexe. Le faite de revoir Harry après des mois et des mois, de sentir son odeur, de voir son corps, ses lèvres… Il avait envi de lui. Draco plongea dans les méandres de son lit, ferma les yeux, laissant rouler des larmes brulantes sur sa peau. Il se couvrit le corps, les yeux toujours clos il glissa une main, autre fois adroite, contre son sexe et commença ses caresses. Il se répugnait de mimer cet acte. Cet acte d'amour. Il se donnait la nausée, mais son corps réclamait, alors il donnait. Il n'avait pas ressentir cette urgence depuis tellement de temps et les image de Harry lui labouraient le cerveau. Il voulait en finir rapidement ! Trouver sa délivrance dans cet espace vide qu'était son lit. Il ne gémissait même pas au contact langoureux de ses mains, il sentit les courant électriques le parcourir, puis la montée d'énergie. La jouissance fut brève et la descente de cet état lui causa encore plus de dégout de lui-même : il se branlait tandis que Harry venait de risquer sa vie ! Il roula sur le coté, se couvrant encore plus, il tendit alors ses mains devant lui. Elles étaient pâles, fines, les ongles soignés, et recouvertes d'une substance blanchâtre et collante. Il essuya fébrilement ses larmes et le contempla de nouveau : A qui étaient-elles ?

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

Que va-t-il se passer ?

La Suite prochainement !


	11. Chapter 11

Voici le dernier chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Si Draco avait trouvé le temps long depuis sa fuite de Poudlard, cette fois-ci, le temps lui paraissait suspendu. Plus rien ne venait égailler ses journées, toutes les conversations qui se déroulaient autour de lui ne l'intéressaient plus, toutes les activités lui semblaient insignifiantes. Les repas n'avaient pas de gout et le soleil était toujours sans chaleur. Draco était témoin de la vie qui se déroulait autour de lui. Il ne prenait plus d'initiatives dans quoi que se soit. Alors que tous les septièmes années se donnaient du mal en révisant nuit et jour pour leurs ASPIC, Draco lui ne s'en souciait guère, après tout sa voie était déjà toute tracée non ? A quoi lui servirait ses ASPIC ? S'ils ne les avaient pas Voldemort le renverrait-il ? Non, évidemment que non… la seule activité que s'autorisait Draco, c'était de fuir dans ses pensées. Il passait des heures entières le regard dans le vague a consumer les souvenirs qu'il avait de Harry. Puis il se rongeait les sangs avec ses sempiternelles questions : « Où est Harry ? », « Que fait-il ? », « Est-il malade, blessé ? », mais surtout : « Pense-t-il encore à moi ? ».

Sur ce point oui, Harry pensait à Draco, plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité… plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. L'image de Draco, avec son visage si pâle, ses yeux si vides et ses mains devenues presque transparentes, hantait les nuits de Harry. Il n'arrivait pas a s'en détacher. Durant la journée il repoussait dans fond de son esprit tout ce qui touchait à Draco, mais la nuit, Draco revenait encore plus fort. Harry se demandait si Draco était bien traité par Voldemort, s'il ne subissait aucun châtiments… Draco avait permis à Harry et ses amis de prendre la fuite, Harry s'imaginait Draco mort et alors il ne dormait plus. Ses jours il peaufinait le plan de l'attaque de la banque et le soir il cauchemardait sur Draco. Pourtant la rage le gagnait toujours quand il voyait ce souvenir celui où Draco courait à toutes jambes suivit de Rogue… Draco avait tenté de tuer Dumbledore, il avait renoncé et il avait baissé sa baguette, mais Rogue… Draco avait du avoir pour mission de tuer Dumbledore sous la contrainte, surement celle de tuer sa famille… et pourtant il en avait été incapable. En baissant sa baguette il avait condamné ses parents. Harry n'oublierait jamais son geste, même s'il l'avait trahit une fois encore, Draco n'était pas devenu l'assassin de Dumbledore.

Pour Harry le temps filait trop vite, il lui semblait que cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'il était à la chaumière aux coquillages et pourtant le lendemain il mettrait son plan a exécution. Pour être sûr de faire une bonne nuit il tenta de vider son esprit comme lorsqu'il prenait des cours d'occulmencie. Néanmoins l'image de Draco revint encore plus forte battre dans sa tête et dans son cœur et sa nuit fut courte.

Le matin du 1°er mai Draco s'était levé comme tous les autres jours, sans entrain sans excitation d'aucune sorte. C'était un samedi, aussi Draco n'eut pas a revêtir l'uniforme du collège, il se contenta d'un pantalon noir et une chemise assortie, il soigna comme toujours sa coiffure et descendit dans la Grande Salle. La journée aurait put être tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, cependant en milieu d'après-midi Draco, Goyle et Crabbe furent convoqués dans le bureau du directeur Rogue. Il leur apprit alors quelque chose qui fit étinceler le regard de Draco : « Harry Potter pourrait se présenter à Poudlard en fin de journée… ». Soudain Rogue avait toute l'attention de Draco.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il la gorge sèche.

- Il cherche un Diadème, continua Rogue assit derrière l'imposant bureau.

- Un Dieu-dame ? reprit Crabbe sans comprendre.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a caché dans la Salle sur Demande… Si jamais Potter y entre, _Il_ veut que vous interceptiez Potter et que vous lui rameniez le Diadème…

- Pourquoi nous ? se risqua Goyle avec un sourire mauvais.

- Malfoy connait bien cette salle non ?

Draco acquiesça.

- Et votre récompense sera sans limite.

Crabbe et Goyle se fendirent dans un sourire de plus en plus mauvais et sinistre, Draco se contenta de plonger sa main droite dans sa poche et de serrer la baguette que sa mère lui avait donné.

C'est ainsi que les trois jeunes serpentards se rendirent dans un tumulte grandissant au septième étage. Ils se cachèrent et attendirent. Le cœur de Draco cognait de plus en plus fort contre sa poitrine, Harry allait venir ?

Crabbe et Goyle chuchotaient en imaginant ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait leur offrir en récompense. Draco se sentait loin de leurs préoccupations sordides. Lui il voulait juste Harry. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres le voulait pour lui tout seul et surtout, il voulait le tuer…

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte le temps avait passé, Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent devant eux. Harry passa trois fois devant la porte invisible, puis celle-ci se matérialisa et ils pénétrèrent dans la Salle sur Demande. Le simple faite de voir Harry redonna à Draco une bouffée d'oxygène. Il se sentait plus léger, puis il se rappela sa détestable mission. Crabbe et Goyle étaient comme fou de joie ! Draco plus anxieux que jamais lança le sort de désillusion et ils entrèrent à la suite des Gryffondor.

Draco avait remarqué que Harry avait un peu grandit, ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs et son visage plus halé… mais ses yeux étaient toujours animés de ces vert brillant. Tremblant il suivit l'écho des paroles de Harry et alors que celui-ci allait s'élancer dans une allée encombrée d'objet et de bric-à-brac :

- Pas si vite Potter.

Harry s'arrêta net, il dépara légèrement sur le sol en pierre et se retourna avec appréhension. Draco apparut alors entre les deux montagnes qu'étaient devenus Crabbe et Goyle. Il essaya de graver une expression narquoise sur son visage.

- C'est ma baguette que tu as là, _Potter_.

Il aurait tellement préféré chuchoter « Harry »… Harry lui serra ses doigts autour de la baguette de Draco et répliqua qu'elle n'était plus à Draco. Draco se moquait éperdument que Harry ait récupéré sa baguette. Au contraire, le faite que Harry ait gardé sa baguette, lui donnait l'impression que Harry avait conservé une part de lui. Draco n'écouta presque pas la conversation qui s'engagea entre Harry et les deux autres serpentards, lui il dévorait des yeux Harry.

Soudain la bagarre s'engagea. Malfoy retint Crabbe se faire écrouler une étagère sur Harry, Harry tenta durant un court laps de temps de se ruer sur le diadème, mais Crabbe jeta maladroitement en doloris, qui rebondit sur un buste en pierre.

- STOP ! hurla Draco.

Il avait eut si peur que Crabbe atteigne vraiment Harry. Et devant le regard d'incompréhension de ses deux acolytes Draco se justifia par un : « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le veut vivant. ». Tout s'emballa brusquement ! Les sots fusaient de toutes parts, Malfoy perdit sa baguette dans l'affrontement.

- NE LE TUEZ PAS ! cria Draco paniqué.

Draco se réfugia impuissant derrière une armoire à trois pieds, puis Crabbe lança un sort de feu… Draco contempla avec terreur le sort de Feudeymon prendre de l'ampleur et commencer a ravager la Salle sur Demande. Harry disparut de son champ de vision . Draco saisit Goyle dans ses bras, il avait été stupéfixé et tenta de se réfugier dans les hauteurs. Il savait que son salut ne pourrait venir que des hauteurs. L'air était irrespirable, Draco toussait, crachotait, le feu brulait tout. Il grimpa en entraina Goyle le plus haut possible. Il n'avait plus de baguette et Goyle avait perdu la sienne. Draco se savait condamné. Un mort terrible l'attendait : mourir asphyxié et brulé… Que n'aurait-il donné pour vivre un dernier instant de bonheur avec Harry ! Ses yeux étaient devenus rouges, sa gorge brulait, il avait tout perdu et il allait mourir. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Soudain, Harry lui apparut au milieu de la tempête de flammes grondantes. Il était sur des balais ! Harry sembla soulagé et plongea vers lui, Draco tendit sa main moite et serra son emprise sur Goyle. Harry attrapa la main de Draco, mais elles glissèrent. Draco aurait voulu crier, lui dire des derniers mots… rien ne franchissait ses lèvres. Ron et Hermione arrivèrent eux aussi sur un balais, ils firent monter Goyle toujours inconscient et Draco put monter avec Harry. Draco passa ses bras fébriles autour de Harry et se laissa voler. Harry plongea dans une pirouette acrobatique folle pour saisir le diadème et fila ensuite vers la sortie. Lorsque, quelques instants plus tard, Draco pantelant, couvert de suie et secoué de haut-le-cœur, comprit que Harry venait de le sauver, il trembla d'avantage. Harry était penché vers ses amis. Draco se redressa tant bien que mal. Harry lui tournait le dos.

- Harry.

Draco n'arrivait pas a reconnaitre sa voix, elle était déformée par la trop grande quantité de fumée qu'il avait avalé dans la Salle sur Demande. Harry tressaillit légèrement et se tourna vers Draco. Leurs yeux entrèrent en contact. Draco aurait pu rester a jamais en train de fixer Harry. Il aimait Harry, mais n'était pas digne de cet amour, il avait bafoué a deux reprises l'amour de Harry, aussi honteux, il baissa la tête.

Harry se détourna de lui, mais pas sans douleur. Il avait cru Draco mort pendant quelques instants et cela lui avait semblé impossible à vivre ! Cependant il n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur ses sentiments et il s'éloigna de Draco en sentant son cœur tomber. Peut-être Draco, sans arme serait tué dans l'affrontement. Cette possibilité le heurta de plein fouet et il fit vole face, sous les regards choqués de Ron et Hermione. Harry courut jusqu'à Draco.

Draco fixait de nouveau Harry dans les yeux, ils étaient face à face à quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre. Draco sentait le souffle précipité et chaud de Harry sur lui.

- Ne te fais pas tuer, dit Harry en sentant sa gorge se serrer.

- Toi non plus, répondit Draco en soutenant son regard de plus en plus grave.

- On a besoin de parler toi et moi quand tout sera fini…

- Harry…

- Pas maintenant.

Harry repartit en courant tentant de retenir ses larmes. Draco accablé saisit Goyle dans ses bras et courut se réfugier plus loin. Un instant après Draco était dans la Grande Salle, Harry fixait la famille Weasley où Fred trônait, mort. Draco voulu approcher Harry, mais, il avait disparut. Il demeura alors seul de nouveau. Seul dans cette salle remplie de morts, de malades et de gens en larmes. Il décida d'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Les mangemorts remontaient la pente douce qui menait au château, à leur tête Voldemort et Hagrid qui tenait dans ses bras Harry… Draco était sur le haut des marches et il sentait son cœur sombrer.

- NONNNN ! Pas Harry ! s'étrangla Draco en se ruant en avant.

Il fut retenu par des condisciples. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Harry était _mort_. Harry était parti… Draco était seul, terriblement seul ! Il voulait hurler ! Il voulait réclamer le corps de Harry ! Il voulait gouter encore ses lèvres, toucher ses cheveux ! Aucunes larmes ne parvint a couler, sa peine était tellement plus infinie que les larmes. Une nouvelle bagarre éclata, Draco fut emporté malgré lui dans la Grande Salle. Il voulait mourir ! Il voulait se faire tuer ! Aussi il se jeta en avant entre deux mangemorts, il espérait de toute son âme qu'ils le tueraient ! Il voulait rejoindre Harry… même s'il savait cela impossible, il voulait au moins arrêter de souffrir. Mais il ne fut pas tué. Les eux mangemorts étaient ses parents !

Les Malfoy se ruèrent sur leur fils en le protégeant de sorts mortels et le serrèrent dans leur bras.

- Harry, Harry, gémit Draco alors que sa mère le plaquait contre elle.

- Il n'est pas mort, chuchota sa mère tremblante.

- …

Draco interdit fixa sa mère.

- Pas… mort ? demanda Draco d'une voix blanche.

Un faible espoir naquis, peut-être devenait-il fou ?

Au même instant un silence assourdissant envahit la Grande Salle, Harry venait de réapparaitre, bien vivant au milieu du tumulte. Les jambes de Draco se dérobèrent, son père le rattrapa de justesse. Puis…

_- Avada Kedavra !_

_- Expelliarmus !_

Harry avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Tout le monde courrait vers lui à présent. Une foule en liesse ! Draco comprit. Jamais personne ne pourrait accepter que le Survivant aime quelqu'un comme lui… accompagné de ses parents il quitta l'effervescence de la Grande Salle. Il retrouva plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurai cru son manoir et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il ne voulait voir personne, ni son père au regard lourd, ni sa mère qui tremblait encore sous le coup de l'émotion. Je jour était levé, mais pour lui, c'était comme si les ténèbres n'étaient jamais parties. Il s'allongea dans son lit et se laissa sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Une semaine entière s'écoula avant que Draco ne daigne sortir de sa chambre. Il faisait nuit, son père dormait dans le sofa du grand salon, sa mère était déjà couché. Il se rendit à la cuisine vida d'un trait un verre d'eau fraiche. Il regarda le domaine par la fenêtre. Les paons dormaient sous une haie, un léger vent faisait danser la cime des arbres. Il reposa son verre dans l'évier. Il retourna se coucher avec toujours cette même boule au ventre. Tôt le matin il se réveilla, il avait décidé de se rendre au chemin de traverse pour s'offrir une nouvelle baguette. Ollivander venait de rouvrir son échoppe depuis a peine quelques jours et l'affluence était déjà record. Draco voulait donc s'y rendre tôt. Une fois son achat fait, il rentra rapidement au manoir. Il transplana devant les grilles, sortit sa nouvelle baguette et la testa en projetant du gravier en l'air. Satisfait, il franchit les grilles de chez lui. Il s'enferma de nouveau dans sa chambre, cependant, cette fois, il n'était pas seul. Harry était assit sur son lit.

- Potter ? s'étrangla Draco devant la surprise que lui causait la présence de Harry.

- Désolé de venir sans prévenir…

Draco n'en revenait pas: Harry était chez lui, en jeans t-shirt sombre, assit sur son lit...

- Mes parents t'ont vu entrer ?

- Non, ils étaient dans le parc quand je suis arrivé…

Malgré tout ce qui le séparait de Harry, Draco sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite. Draco espérait… mais quoi au juste ? Que pouvait-il espérer ?

- Pourquoi es-tu là ?

Harry parut surprit.

- Nous devions parler, il me semble.

Draco s'approcha méfiant.

- Il menaçait tes parents ? C'est pour ça que tu as essayé de le tuer, que tu as fait entrer les mangemorts dans Poudlard, que tu t'es enfuie et…

- Tu ne pourras jamais me pardonner, trop de choses se sont passés entre nous, trop de haine, trop de rage…

Harry se redressa face à Draco. Draco s'interrompit, troublé par le regard vert brillant de Harry.

- Tu m'as menti, encore une fois…

- …

Draco baissa le visage. Il s'était attendu à cette vérité. il était honteux, Harry avait toute la raison du monde de la haïr, pourtant:

- Pourtant tu m'as sauvé, deux fois. Une fois dans ce manoir et une fois dans la Salle sur Demande… tu m'es resté « fidèle » en quelque sorte. Et j'ai compris que… je ne pourrais jamais cesser de t'aimer Draco. J'ai eu beau essayer de t'oublier pendant des mois, il m'était impossible de te chasser complètement de mon esprit, de mon cœur.

Draco tremblait, ses yeux croisèrent a nouveaux ceux de Harry et il y lu… de la reconnaissance, de la joie, de l'amour et de la peur. La peur que Draco le rejette.

- Mais je croyais que, tu ne voudrais plus de moi, que…

- Ne crois jamais penser à ma place Draco. Quand j'ai cru te perdre dans la Salle sur Demande, j'ai cru que je perdais ma vie…

Draco esquissa un sourire sarcastique.

- Tu dramatises non ?

- Juste ce qu'il faut pour qu'un serpentard tombe sous mon charme, à nouveau…

- Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'être, sous ton charme.

Draco s'approcha de Harry, sentant son corps parcourut de millier de courant électrique et lorsque leurs lèvres se redécouvrirent, le monde autour d'eux s'estompa. Sans que Draco saisisse l'enchainement de mouvements, ils se retrouvèrent allongé l'un contre l'autre dans son lit, enlacés. Leur baiser se prolongea, tantôt langoureux tantôt fougueux. Draco n'en revenait pas de son bonheur. Le gout des lèvres n'avaient pas changé, cependant il sentait sa technique plus sûr et la puissance du corps d'un homme sous les vêtements de Harry. Harry ressentait-il ses différences ? Draco trouvait cela encore plus excitant, comme de redécouvrir l'amour avec une nouvelle personne.

- Draco mon chéri le repas est prés… rejoins-nous, si tu en as envie.

La mère de Draco les avait interrompu si brusquement qu'ils en avaient sursautés. Comme si on crevait une bulle de savon, leur intimité s'effaça. Certes elle n'avait parlé de que l'autre coté de la porte, cependant la magie de leur retrouvaille était rompue.

- Harry, je t'aime toujours, et toutes ces paroles sont bien jolies, mais… personne ne comprendra que tu m'aimes après tout ce que j'ai fais, après tout ce que ma famille a fait… L'Elu qui fraternise avec les mangemorts…

Harry qui s'attendait à ce genre de phrase se redressa et répondit avec fermeté.

- Personne… personne ne peut comprendre ce qui nous unis. Personne ne peut comprendre que je t'aime Draco. Et encore une fois personne n'a le droit de juger ce que je dois ou non faire. Si je décide que ma vie est avec toi, alors je resterai avec toi.

- Harry, tu es le symbole du monde magique… moi j'en suis la déchéance… Mon nom sera frappé d'infamie.

- Alors on part.

- On part ? reprit surprit Draco.

- Oui on part, on fuit…

- Toi fuir ?

- On disparait quelques temps…

- Mais tout le monde compte sur toi pour reconstruire le monde magique.

- Je ne veux pas être une mascotte toute ma vie… Ils pourront vivre sans moi. Mais moi je ne pourrais plus vivre sans toi… alors ?

Draco lu dans les yeux de Harry toute la force de sa détermination.

- On va où ?

Harry sourit, il avait gagné.

- Prends ce que tu peux d'affaire, laisse un mot à tes parents et on transplane sur-le-champ n'importe où !

- Tu es célèbre dans le monde !

- Dans le monde magique, rectifia Harry sournois.

- Tu veux aller dans le monde moldu ? questionna Draco choqué alors qu'il préparait un sac de voyage.

- Pourquoi pas ?

Draco se mordit la lèvre, après tout, lui aussi serait tranquille, personne ne l'importunerait avec ses anciennes activités de mangemorts.

- Allons-y ! dit Draco une fois ses affaires prêtes et le mot rédigé.

- Je t'aime Draco.

Draco soupira d'aise, il n'avait jamais été aussi sûr de sa vie.

- On pat où ? demanda Draco en souriant.

Le poids qui avait pesé sur lui depuis des mois s'était subitement retiré. Seul Harry comptait à ses yeux.

- C'est une surprise !

Draco saisit sans la moindre hésitation la main que lui tendait Harry. Il savait que dés qu'ils auraient transplané une nouvelle vie s'offrirait à eux et qui sait alors où elle pourrait les mener… peut-être reviendraient-ils au monde magique ? Tout ce qui était sûr c'est que désormais sa vie était liée à tout jamais à Harry quoique l'on en dise, quoique l'on en pense, ils s'aimaient et le monde était à eux !

_Chers parents je pars,_

_je prends ma vie d'Homme en main._

_Je ne m'enfuis pas…_

_Je pars, mais je vous aime._

_Votre fils, enfin heureux._

_Draco._

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O******

Voilà ma fic est finie ! Dites-moi si elle vous a plu !

A bientôt !

6


End file.
